Psychedelic Dreams
by Ren Estera
Summary: This had to be a dream. Real life cant be this messed-up. And real life can't be this good either ShizuoSurpriseSurprise X OC
1. Psychedelic Drugs

**Author's Note: I need a beta for this =/ This chapter has not yet been beta-ed.**

**This story is loosely based around my other Durarara story, Fairyride's set-up. It is not necessary to read Fairyride to understand this however. This is merely a fangirling outlet. However, Fairyride will give better clearance on the OC, their relationship and...basically all the basic background XD**

* * *

><p><em>~Psychedelic Dreams~<em>

_Dream One: Psychedelic Drugs_

_"I tried making sense of it, and then I realized I should be trying to make sense as to why I was even trying to make sense... "_

"I-I'll see you l-later then." Kumiko smiled shyly at the taller man beside her.

Shizuo nodded at her as the both of them came to a stop in the center of the overhead bridge. It was still relatively early in the morning, and the horde of Raira students that usually took this bridge to school had yet to arrive.

An awkward sort of silence fell over them. Kumiko looked down at the ground with a heavy blush and Shizuo looked up and around, unconsciously scuffing the tip of his shoes against the concrete.

"W-well…" Kumiko tried to break the silence. "B-Bye…?"

He ran a hand across the back of his hair, rubbing it in slight anxiety before awkwardly bending down and placing a quick kiss against her cheeks.

"Bye." He muttered quickly before turning around and walking off.

Kumiko placed a hand over her flaming cheeks, smiling as she walked the other way towards Raira.

Shizuo paused on his way off the other side of the bridge to turn around and look at the back of the retreating girl. A tug lightly pulled on the side of his lips, bringing it up as he watched her sway down the stairs in a giddy trance, hands still stuck on her cheeks.

As he walked off to his work with Tom, Shizuo thought about things.

Though he may not look like a thinker, he thought a lot during the times where he actually had peace, when the louse or some other sad bloke was not trying to make a misery out of his life.

Sadly, those times came rarely as the louse loved messing with him (and now Kumiko). And being a bodyguard for Tom, he met a lot of people that he loved to punch (and did) the hell out of.

Now was one of the rare times that he had time to think.

He lit a cigarette as he walked. He was aware that Kumiko, now an almost graduate senior at Raira Academy, did not like cigarettes and smokes. But she accepted the fact that it was a part of him and though she expressed feelings about wanting him to stop sometimes- that it was killing his lungs- she did not actively nor openly try to get him to stop.

She understood that it helped him relax, even a little bit.

Since he met Kumiko, things have changed a bit. Their friendship was weird and rocky at best initially, and it was mostly filled with her bringing him baked confectioneries for god-knows-what reason. He didn't mind it, although at first he was confused as to why she was doing it.

Overtime, their friendship had grown to the point where there was this tangible attraction between them.

It was…horrifying, at first.

She was still a student and he, he was a 24-year old man.

There was surely something written about this in the laws.

And yet it could not be helped. Kumiko had been so willing to accept his flaws and despite having accidentally hurt her on more than one occasion due to his explosive anger and strength, she never held it against him. She just smiled at him shyly like she usually did, even as her arm was wounded in a sling and bandages wrapped her head.

Shizuo was grateful to her. Extremely so.

No one had been willing or able to just accept him like that for awhile. No one since Kasuka, Tom, Celty, Shinra, Simon, Mairu and Kururi and Kadota and his group.

And no girl had been ever so willing to love him.

There had been a few, back when he was younger, but they all left at one point or another- unable to handle his difference no longer. It was damaging and harmful, so he did not blame them.

But Kumiko just accepted it. She was wary of it at first, but she now accepts his strengths and his flaws just like how she accepts the fact that the sky is blue.

It is what makes him who he is, so she said. And she would not want it to change- even if she did not like nicotine, she had jokingly added.

Things were rough and full of uncertainty initially due to their age differences and Kumiko's status as a student. Celty and Shinra had been willing to help them along ("Since we have so much love-love experience that can be passed on to you~!" Shinra had sung before Celty punched him).

Kasuka is also supportive of their relationship, and appreciated Kumiko for accepting his elder brother just like that.

Tom constantly teased Shizuo about it but he was outwardly happy about their relationship.

The Orihara twins, whom Kumiko still babysits occasionally, just kept making dirty jokes about it. But Shizuo knew they meant no harm….though he wished they would stop sending those dirty emails and links to porn sites on their cells. He had to deal with a fainting Kumiko when she innocently opened up one of the sites Mairu sent.

Kadota and his gang were also supportive of their relationship, though Kadota did warn them to try and keep it low profile lest the news got out. It would make great tabloid feed if people found out the great Heiwajima Shizuo was currently associated with a girl, a student no less.

As for Erika and Yumasaki….fucking shit, they loved the good hentai manga material. Yumasaki even excitedly showed Kumiko his novel that was based on them and Shizuo had happily ripped it up upon seeing the R-rated material.

But like the twins, he knew they meant no harm. They were just….a bit too excited and over involved in potential manga stuffs.

The flea on the other hand….

Shizuo had tried to keep his relation to Kumiko secret, to no avail. That flea had the ability to fucking suck out information from anywhere.

When he found out that Izaya knew, he instantly tracked the flea down and tried to send him to his grave right there. The bastard was sure to let the authorities know about it and get him jailed.

Yet for some reason, he didn't do that. He escaped him (yet again, fuck!) that day, but said that he won't let the authorities know about his clearly "ephebophilic and pedophilic relationship with sweet, little babysitter-chan~"

Bloody blood sucking leech.

It has been nearly three months now, and the flea stuck true to his word. But Shizuo was still suspicious and ensured that he got nowhere near Kumiko….to no avail. Kumiko still spoke of seeing Izaya around when he was unavailable.

The both of them had decided to take things slowly, following Celty's advice- which made infinitely more sense than Shinra's who was highly into getting them off on a honeymoon. The guy was on crack, definitely.

Celty advised them to move things along as they come and not force it; their relationship was different, and…well, Shizuo was definitely a unique person. So things will not be as easy or normal like every other relationship.

Out of everyone who tried to guide their relationship and advise them (such as Tom, Mairu and even that leech), Celty was the one they listened to due to her own unique status and her relationship with Shinra. Of course, Shinra wasn't exactly a normal person either with his job and all, but it was good enough.

Celty understood the dynamics to an extent, and had compared Kumiko and Shizuo to her and Shinra- she admitted that it took her a long time to realize her feelings for Shinra and his for her, and to settle into it.

In a sense, Kumiko and Shizuo's current relationship was a bit like Celty and Shinra's. Only difference is that Shizuo possessed a head and Kumiko was no evil underground doctor.

But as Celty suggested them to, they took things slow and kept it under the hood. He walked her to school on certain days, but this was done early in the morning, at least an hour before her school actually begun as there were less people about. And even then, they took the more roundabout route.

They usually met up somewhere in Ikebukuro, most commonly at Russia Sushi, whenever she was free of babysitting or homework, and he had a break from work. Tom would sometimes join them in getting lunch or dinner.

Occasionally, she would drop by his apartment to do her homework there instead of her tiny little rented room. They usually had take-out food in those cases, unless she decided to make some burnt eggs and overcooked rice. It was strangely funny that she could bake wonders and not fry an edible egg.

The first time she visited his apartment was...hell. Shinra had effectively kidnapped her and brought her there, claiming that it was healthy for their relationship. Shizuo had promptly kicked the doctor out of his home as the lecherous grin on his face was blatantly obvious.

Things had been strange, tense and awkward at the time though they slowly got used to it. He invited her over more often- usually with Celty- and overtime, she started visiting on certain days on her own accord.

Celty approved of their progression with a giddy thumbs-up.

It has now been three months since they decided to make things work out between them, and things were progressing slowly but smoothly.

Kumiko will graduate from Raira in a couple of months, and after her 18th birthday, things can be less secretive and quiet between them.

Shizuo has not been this happy for quite a while. He usually just trudged through the day, with the occasional outbursts of anger and friendly visits from Celty, Shinra and even the twins. Now he actually looked forward to something in the day.

He still loses his temper often, though less so whenever Kumiko was around. The last time he lost his temper around her, she had been admitted to the hospital.

He did not ever want that to happen, ever again.

Many left him due to his disability to control himself. And true, he did not find the point in trying to control his temper and strength, especially when he couldn't do it anyways.

But that did not mean he will not try when it involved her.

If he could help it, he never wanted her to leave like the others.

His cellphone ringing broke Shizuo out of his trance. Silently, he pulled out his cell and answered it.

Shinra.

"Hey Shizuo! Can I ask you for a favor?" Shinra's voice drifted to him.

Shizuo's brows twitched. "If it involves taking my blood, no." He told the doctor bluntly.

"No, no. It doesn't involve that this time. Please drop by my apartment when you're available! I prefer it today though, if you could."

"Just what the hell is thi- Oi, oi- Shinra!" He yelled into the phone but the doctor already hung up.

Flipping his phone shut with a 'tsk,' Shizuo proceeded to report in to Tom.

Shinra could wait.

* * *

><p>"It's great to see that you can make it, Shizuo!" Shinra greeted as the man walked into the apartment, right after Celty.<p>

"I only came here cause Celty brought me." Shizuo said with a huff. He stalked into the living room before crossing his arms and turning a glare onto the doctor.

"Now what is it? I don't have time to waste on you."

Shinra grinned slyly. "Why not? Are you so eager to go pick up Kumik-chan from schoo-ow,ow,ow,ow!" Shinra cried as Celty pulled on his ear.

[Just get on with it, you pervert!]

"But Celty…." Shinra moaned pitifully. The dullahan merely crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

With a resigned sigh, he walked off to do…whatever he needed to do.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and threw himself onto the couch. "Just what is it that he needs me for anyway?" He jerked a thumb in the room Shinra went into.

Celty shrugged. [He just told me to bring you here.]

"Che."

Shinra walked back into the room with a vial of….something, in his hands. "Here, drink this."

"…the fuck is that?" Shizuo said with disgust as he looked at the green swirling liquid.

"Ahaha…I know it isnt much to look at but this is pretty important for my research! I cant ask anyone else to drink it since they may die from it." He explained with a smile.

[Die?]

Celty typed furiously. [So Shizuo might die if he drinks that?]

"I'm asking Shizuo to drink it precisely because he won't die~" Shinra explained calmly with a smile. "Shizuo has an amazing body surpassing human capabilities, so I am confident that this will not effect him like it would a normal person. And Celty doesn't have a head so I can't ask you to do this for me….but I don't want my Celty to be part of my experiments anyway~!"

[That is beside the point! What if he really dies?]

"He wont. Why wont you believe me, Celty?" Shinra bemoaned with faux heartbreak.

"I am not drinking that." Shizuo said bluntly, cutting in on their conversation.

"What? Why not?" Shinra's head whipped around with alarm and disappointment at Shizuo.

"It looks disgusting."

"It can't be helped! Please, just one sip! I need to see the effects!" The doctor clapped his hands together in pleading.

"No." Shizuo started to walk out of the apartment.

"I'll give you two tickets to Disneyland so you can take Kumiko-chan there!" He followed after Shizuo but the other man paid him no heed. Pssh, he had his own money to buy tickets.

Desperate, Shinra tried one last ditch. "And get Izaya out of your way for the day you go~!"

A pause in Shizuo's footsteps. And then he turned around to face the doctor.

"Get that flea away from me for at least a week."

"Deal." Shinra all too happily obliged as he passed the vial to a grumbling Shizuo.

Lifting it up to his nose, Shizuo took a wary sniff only to pull back instantly.

"The hell? This stinks."

"Just drink it," said Shinra with a sigh. His excitement quickly came back as Shizuo lifted the vial.

The green liquid disappeared down his throat.

"Bleaah." Shizuo gagged for a moment, disliking the bitter taste in his throat. He passed the vial back. "Here."

Shinra took it, though he watched Shizuo warily for any changes.

Shizuo just stood there before him, staring at him blankly.

"Do you…feel anything?" Shinra asked cautiously.

Celty watched from behind Shinra.

Shizuo shrugged. "I don't feel any-" He started swaying.

[Shizuo?]

The great Heiwajima Shizuo promptly collapsed onto the apartment floor.

[SHIZUO!]

"Oh…shit."

* * *

><p>When Kumiko walked out of school that day, she was shocked to find at least 18 missed calls from Shinra and 4 unread messages from Celty. She rarely got any messages on her phone or calls, so this was certainly…weird.<p>

And she assumed it must have been an emergency too...obviously.

She opened the messages from Celty first off.

[Kumiko! Come over to Shinra's apartment right now!]

[Are you still in school? Reply when you see this!]

[Please reply or call Shinra back!]

[It's an emergency! Something has happened to Shizuo]

Her heart dropped when she read the last message. And then panic set in.

She quickly dialed Shinra's number but just as she was about to click the call button, she got another message from Celty.

[I'm picking you up! I'm almost there!]

Not a moment later, the unmistakable black bike sped around the corner.

Straying students yelped and jumped out of the way. Some instantly took out their cellphones and started snapping photos. For a brief moment, Kumiko worried about being seen with Celty in such a public area like this, where people could easily identify her. But the worry fled when she thought about whatever could have happened to Shizuo.

She came to a stop before Kumiko, quickly tossing her a helmet. Kumiko secured it around her head before getting on, knowing all too well Celty's tendency to just drive off without warning.

Immediately, Celty made a sharp U-turn and went back the other way, heading towards Shinra's apartment.

"What happened to Shizuo-san?" Kumiko screamed over the roaring wind.

Celty merely shook her head in dismay. Worry set into Kumiko's heart, and she did not complain like she usually would as Celty drove faster.

When they finally arrived, Kumiko wringed her hands nervously as Celty opened the door.

What happened to Shizuo? How can anything ever happen to him? Shizuo is invincible!

Her heart pitter pattered against her ribcage for the duration of the whole ride, and Celty herself felt it pounding against her back.

The apartment door slammed open as soon as Celty inserted the key and turned.

"CELTY!" Shinra looked absolutely relieved at the sight of Celty.

"The house is being destroyed! He—Kumiko-chan!" Shinra cried upon noticing her presence and engulfed her in a hug.

"I am so glad you're here! Please, you've got to stop him!"

"W-What's g-going on? What h-happened to Shizuo-san?"asked Kumiko as Shinra pushed her in.

"I…I can't explain. Rather, it's too hard to explain. But you've got to stop him!" A crash resounded from inside the room. "He's destroying mine and Celty's love nest! Oof!" Shinra doubled over in pain when Celty roughly jabbed him in the gut.

Without another word, Celty lead Kumiko in but stopped short of the living room entrance way, where a couch lay broken.

[This is going to be surprising so don't freak out, okay?]

"Uh…" When Celty merely awaited Kumiko's confirmation, the girl nodded her head in apprehension.

Is it…that bad?

A voice from within which Kumiko recognized roared. "I'll fucking kill you!" A glass table flew by, one which Celty caught in shadows before it shattered.

The noises suddenly stopped, but resumed not a heartbeat later.

"Celty-san is here. Can you two please calm down?" A serene voice drifted towards Kumiko from beyond the living room, out of sight. It was light and lilting.

"But I'm not doing anything. He started it." Another voice this time. This one had a marked lull to it that was charming, to say the least.

Kumiko took slow steps towards the living room, wary and unsure. Why…did the voices sound like Shizuo but was also distinctly _**not**_ Shizuo?

Pausing tentatively, Kumiko glanced at Celty who only shrugged her shoulders and encouraged her to go in.

"Bastard, I'm gonna make your grave right here!" And then Shizuo's voice, the one that she knew, loved and was familiar with.

Kumiko stepped into the living room and nearly _**died**_.

What. The. Hell. Is. **This**?

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers, her breath hitched and she could not move nor hear anything.

She could only focus on the sight before her and even then she could not register it properly.

**What the fuck is this?**

Three Shizuo's stared back at her. A astounded Kumiko stared back at them.

No wait, not three Shizuo's. Three Shizuo look-alikes stared back at her.

No, no, no, no, no-! One was clearly Shizuo. The one with the angry glare and a wooden chair in his raised arms. That was Shizuo. The one in the bartender uniform. She would recognize him anywhere.

And the other one, no -two- yes, two. They were not Shi- oh wow. They **are** Shizuo.

No. No, no, no, no, no! That was **not** possible.

But her eyes were not deceiving her, even as the telltale signs of water pricked at them. She wanted to cry. This was so confusing.

This is downright horrifying.

Finding out Celty really is headless was one thing, but seeing her new beau split into three was another.

The Shizuo furthest away from the other two, dressed in loose slacks and a t-shirt that appears to be Shinra's, noticed that she was about to cry. He turned towards her direction and Kumiko took in a sharp intake of breath at the action.

W-what d-did t-this…p-person w-want?

"I know this may be a bit…confusing and difficult for you right now, but please, there is no need to cry." He said calmly with a light smile.

Holyyyy—She can't handle this.

He looked and sounded exactly like Shizuo. But Shizuo did not speak like that! Shizuo was gruff and blunt and, and—oh, God.

The Shizuo in the middle blinked and smiled, suavely running a hand through his hair before casting her a charming smile that showed off pearly white teeth. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt that also appears to be Shinra's. "There is no need to cry. Here, I'll help make you feel better-"

"Don't you fucking touch her!" The real Shizuo growled threateningly.

Shinra came up from behind the stunned girl with a nervous laugh. "Some things…happened, when you were in school."

Celty moved forward and proceeded to apprehend the two Shizuo's that was about to go at one another. The third one merely shook his head and smoked on his….pipe? Shizuo smoked cigarettes but a **pipe**?

"You see, I was experimenting on altering personas of people. And I had to make sure that my findings did not harm people so I had Shizuo test it out for me." Shinra gestured to the three Shizuo's. "Only…things turned a bit extreme. It must be because I used a bit of Celty's shadow in the concoction that resulted in such a duplication."

Shinra did not even notice that Kumiko was hardly listening, still unable to process the sight before her.

"But rest assured, Kumiko-chan! They are still Shizuo, in a way~ Merely just stronger physical manifestations of his different personalities." Shinra tried to smile his way through this chaos. "It's kinda like personality disorders, where the personalities are not created but rather the various personalities take on more dominance and strength….only with physical separation, rather than remaining in one body." He added the last part quickly.

"So, don't worry! They are quite safe! And I'll find a way to piece them all back together."He whirled towards the girl and patted her on the shoulders. Kumiko stared pass him, completely unseeing him.

"I don't want to join back with his barbarian." The middle Shizuo flicked his head, effectively getting his smooth golden hair away from his eyes.

"You are definitely not part of me, you bastard!" Shizuo growled, pulling against Celty's restraints. "Celty, let me go." His voice took on a low and deadly level.

The last Shizuo sighed quietly. "It does not help if you guys keep going at each other. This isn't our house, so let's keep damages to a minimum." His eyes turned towards Kumiko who still had yet to move. It looked like she stopped breathing too. "More importantly, is she alright?" He walked towards where she stood.

Shinra waved a hand in front of her face but received no reaction. "Kumiko-chan?"

Kumiko swayed, and before either men can do anything, she promptly fell to the floor in a dizzy heap.

* * *

><p><strong>This is based on my take of their fan-given alternate personas( Tsugaru and Delic). <strong>

**Hurrhurr. Been having this idea swirling in my head for some time now, and decided to write it as a way to procrastinate studying for exams. This is loosely based around Fairyride's story set-up: how Kumiko and Shizuo met, how their relationship grew etc But everything beyond that is NOT part of Fairyride….this story is a bit more fun and crack-ish and really does not have much of a logical basis (srsly, how do you split a guy into three bodies?) XD But who needs logic when it comes to fangirling?**

**Still, this is an outlet for my fangirling needs as there is not enough physical tension in Fairyride (yet) and I really want to try writing more of that. So I guess this is a practice spot lol**

**I mean, helloooo, three versions of Shizuo vying for Kumiko's attention? Damn, I wanna be her.**

**This story is open to suggestions and ideas of what kind of sexy/cute/steamy/amazing/add-some-other-physical-attraction-word-here you want to happen. Want a make-out session on the elevator to Shinra's apartment floor? Say it. Want kidnappings from class to engage in some frivolous acts on school grounds? Type it up~**

**This story as of yet has no real end in sight and will just be a place for me to practice my romance writing (really, I couldn't write a hugging scene without blushing myself so I need the practice), to have fun, for you guys to have fun with what occurs, and to abuse Kumiko with lots of testosterone.**

**And so…review please~ Reviews = more updates ;D lack of reviews usually means no one is interested so….story will drop off the face of the earth DX**

**Read and Review please, always~!**


	2. Psychedelic Results

_~Psychedelic Dreams~_

_Dream Two: Psychedelic Results_

_A __**psychedelic experience**__ is characterized by the __**perception**__ of aspects of one's mind __**previously **__**unknown**__, or by the creative exuberance of the mind __**liberated**__ from its ostensibly ordinary fetters. Such experiences include hallucinations__**, altered states of awareness**__, synesthesia, and changes of perception. _

_-Wikipedia_

* * *

><p>The first thing that was done when Kumiko regained consciousness, and completely understood the situation at hand, was getting clothes for the…..two new Shizuo's.<p>

They complained about Shinra's clothes and how it hardly fit them. Though one was more polite about it and the other way more blunt and callous, complain they did. Shizuo, if he could, would have gotten rid of them promptly but the two duplicates retained both his physical prowess and free-running abilities, thus effectively making the task of utter annihilation infinitely more difficult.

That, and Celty vehemently refused to let her home get caught in the crossfire.

And let's not forget the last minute detail from Shinra that for them to be joined back together seamlessly, all three personas have to be present. "That means you can't kill them!" Shinra yelled just as the original Shizuo raised his fist to pummel the cornered duplicate that wasn't smoking a pipe.

As a side note, Kumiko never knew that Shinra owned a pipe.

Time dragged on- it really only has been a little less than an hour- and a cure was yet to be in sight, the complaints of uncomfortable and tiny clothes rose and stacked, to the point the original Shizuo had had enough and demanded that Shinra buy the duplicates new clothes as a fringe compensation for his failed experiment.

Which was how Kumiko found herself in one of the many department stores of Shibuya, several large wads of yen dollars in her bag and three blondes wearing identical shades accompanying her.

The calmest of the three spoke a soft apology to the store clerk who gestured angrily at his lit pipe before casting him a curious glance. Who the hell still smokes a pipe in this time and age?

Kumiko found it interesting how the usage of a pipe caught the attention of the clerk more than the undeniably uncanny resemblance of the three men, despite their attempted disguise.

Other than the shades, the calm Shizuo had been equipped with a hat and the other with a hoodie with the hood lifted up. The real Shizuo did not wear any shoddy gears of concealment. "I am the original so if anyone has to disguise themselves, it is them!" So he proclaimed.

"O-Okay…umm…T-Tsugaru-san, D-Delic-san…." In her mind, she screamed _whatthefuck_ at the weird names they had chosen to differentiate themselves from Shizuo. Wasn't Tsugaru a region in Aomori all the way to the north side of Japan? And she didn't even know what Delic is. "You guys can g-go ahead and choose some c-clothes…we'll p-pay at the counter once both of you are d-done."

While Tsugaru merely nodded and smiled at her, Delic was much more forward and more…touchy-feely.

Tucking his shades away, he moved forward and slid one arm around her shoulders, idly playing with her fingers with the other hand. "I'd much prefer if it young lady Kumiko came with me and assisted in picking out my clothes. Anything picked by you will certainly be wonderful."Saccharine honey eyes peered down at her from beneath thick lashes and Kumiko felt the heat crawl up her neck.

Charming also. Definitely.

"Um…"

A slow smile crawled languidly across his soft lips and his lids slid lower, curtaining those molten eyes with a shade of onyx. His stare was oddly intense, and Kumiko consciously felt her heart pitter-pattering.

Had Shizuo's eyes always been this beautiful?

"Please?" A soft fan of breath washed over her warm skin and his smile became pleading, teasing.

Dazed, Kumiko nodded dumbly. "O…Okay…"

Just as a triumphant smile overcame Delic, he was gruffly snatched away by a bristling Shizuo. "Just get in there and choose something!" Shizuo growled.

"No need to be jealous, Shizuo-chan~" Delic smiled sardonically before narrowly avoiding a punch from Shizuo.

Tsugaru sighed like one would at young delinquent kids and intervened before things escalated.

"Let's go and not waste anymore of Kumiko-san's time. I'm sure she has a lot of homework to do." With another tranquil smile, he led Delic – who rolled his eyes- into the first row of clothes.

Shizuo watched them go with a glare, particularly at Delic. Tsugaru he did not mind as much.

Really, he cannot believe that Delic is actually a part of his personality! He absolutely can't!

Scratching her cheeks nervously, Kumiko hesitantly followed after Tsugaru and Delic, Shizuo following close behind.

Turning her head to look at him, she questioned the bodyguard softly. "Shizuo-san…are you feeling…a-alright?" When he looked at her blankly, she quickly elaborated. "I mean…y-you have been….well…," she looked around inconspicuously before whispering and Shizuo had to strain to hear it, "Split into t-three."

Her eyes bespoke all her fears and worries to Shizuo. It was not normal for a man to be split into three different personas.

This is not normal.

Then again, when has anything been normal in this city?

Was he even normal?

He doubted it.

"Yea, I'm fine." He said gruffly, hands stuffed into pockets.

Kumiko shot him a dubious look, but accepted his answer. If it's Shizuo, he will tell her when he feels she needs to know; she need not dig for the answer. Offering him a light smile, she went after Tsugaru and Delic, and Shizuo was left with a reminder of why he developed stirrings of feelings for the girl.

Kumiko went ahead and looked for the duplicated personas, coming across Tsugaru at the men's kimono section. The man was calmly contemplating between various patterns and colors.

One of Kumiko's eyebrows rose when she realized that he was seriously considering purchasing a kimono for wear, instead of everyday casual clothes.

Noticing her watching, Tsugaru smiled lightly before lifting up two kimono sets, neatly folded in their packing, and turning towards her. "Which do you prefer, Kumiko-san?"

"Tsugaru-san…a-are you really going to pick a k-kimono?" She took several steps towards him. "It's kinda hot right now during summer…"

He laughed a deep yet soft laugh at her inquiries, and Kumiko felt that she was speaking to a man with wisdom beyond his years. She found that she quite liked his laugh, much like how she liked Shizuo's laugh. But she was not sure whether she liked it **because** Tsugaru was technically Shizuo…or because of something else entirely.

But his laughter was an addictive tune with its soft and wavy lulls, resonating in the cool and quiet department store like crashing waves, coaxing and seeping over the silence. It made Kumiko unable to resist laughing herself, and she did so embarrassedly into the palm of her hand.

She felt much like a child before him.

"T-This one…" she pointed at the kimono in his left hand. Tsugaru looked at her choice and then smiled with amusement.

"I like this one too."

He placed the other one back, a kimono of deep moss and onyx matte, embroidered with swallows of gold and silver. Kumiko thought that it was a beautiful set, but the other matched Shizu-….no, Tsugaru more.

It is a kimono of ebony white paired with blues of ocean deep and hues of the sky. The material was soft yet crisp, and Kumiko childishly imagined that it portrayed Tsugaru well: a figure of power with his strength obtained from Shizuo, yet reflecting a personality that is reminiscent of river brooks and lapping waves on the shore. The patterned cloth is of spraying ocean foams that cascaded over the shoulders and down the sleeves.

Taking two more sets of the kimono, Tsugaru hefted his items under one arm before looking around.

"Do you happen to know if they sell pipes here?" He asked, looking down at the girl who stared at him with surprise.

"D-Don't you already have Shinra's pipe?"

"Hm, yes, but I much prefer picking out my own. And I suspect that Shinra-san would want his pipe back."

Kumiko looked around the department, doubting that they sold pipes here. "I-I'm not too sure but….y-you can check the tobacco section?" She shrugged her shoulders uncertainly.

Tsugaru raised his hand to his chin in thought. "That would be one place to start then. Would you like to come with me?"

No matter who it was, Kumiko still did not like smokes and the scent of tobacco. So she politely declined his offer with the excuse that she was going to check on Delic.

"Ah, a shame. I'll see you later then." With a light bow, Tsugaru turned to find the tobacco section and Kumiko was left looking around for Delic.

It took Kumiko going up one level to find Delic in one of the places she least expect him to be. The entirety of the floor he was on is dedicated to suit's of all kinds: men, women and children.

When she arrived at the men's section, Kumiko was surprised that Delic was already done picking out a suit….and was completely dumbfounded with his choice.

She didn't even know they sold suits in that color!

He was outfitted in a pink dress shirt that sported black pinstripes. This was matched with a black tie that was currently loosely looped around his neck. The suit jacket is a crisp white, striking a vivid display with the pink of the dress shirt. White trousers finished off the set along with a pair of white men's shoes that….had pink as its base.

Noticing her arrival and her scrutinization of him, Delic grinned and pulled up the legs of his pants, showcasing off black socks as well. She had to admit that the black really accentuated the pink and white….but weren't such customizations expensive?

Quickly, she checked that they had enough money.

"We'll just use this if we need it." Delic said as he approached, flashing a credit card which sported Shinra's name on it.

"H-How'd did you g-get that?" Kumiko asked, aghast.

He winked and lifted up a finger in the sign of silence.

"What do you think?" Delic lifted up the sides of the suit jacket, before taking one graceful spin that would have put ballerinas to shame.

Kumiko only continued to stare dumbfounded at his clothes. "I didn't e-even know they offered s-such colors…"

Delic shrugged and looked back at the shop female assistant who swooned in his presence. "They didn't offer it all in this one place. I picked them off from different brands and sections." He grinned pleasantly, obviously happy with his choices and luck. "This one happened to offer various colored shoe bases and the service to tack it into place for you." He lifted up his leg to stare down at the patented shoes and customized base.

"…" What was she suppose to say to that? In the back of her mind, she briefly wondered how Shizuo would react to this….the clothes choices only seems to get brighter and brighter, starting from black with Shizuo, Tsugaru with blues and now…psychedelic pink with…Delic….

Kumiko blinked, suddenly realizing where his name came from. And then it all clicked into place as to why he would pick such glaring clothes and colors.

But if Delic was a part of Shizuo….did that mean that Shizuo liked pink too?

Her head ached from thinking about this and she rubbed her temple to ease it.

"Hey, you alright?" She felt a hand on her shoulder, and Kumiko snapped her eyes open to find Delic staring down at her with the same intensity as before. They still had the teasing twinkle within their molten depths, but flickers of worry reflected off them.

She gulped and nodded shakily. "Y-Yea…"

"Good." He smiled an enchanting smile that sent her heart rate shooting. He lowered his lashes, and a sinful smirk overtook his smile. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to Kumiko-hime."

Delic exuded this natural sexual intensity that Kumiko feared will have her face permanently set in red. He was enticing, supremely charming and downright lascivious.

From her months of knowing Shizuo….Delic was definitely not Shizuo. Shizuo can be sweet but…

He can't be what Delic is like. She couldn't imagine such a thing.

So how in the world did Delic come about from Shizuo anyways? It made no sense….Tsugaru was one thing with his calmness, but Delic was another thing entirely.

Her breath hitched in her throat when Delic bent lower, his liquid fire eyes staring straight into her nervous and youthful ones. She felt his breath fan across her lips and skin, a light tangerine scent overcoming her senses.

There was but an inch of air between them.

Behind, the shop assistant bent further to the side to get a better look, biting her nails in anticipation. Oooh, the drama and tension!

Kumiko's hands were clammy and cold. She was nervous and anxious.

It isn't that she never kissed before. Her first kiss was already given to Shizuo. The circumstances that led to that evaded her hazy mind at this moment however.

_But….Delic is different from Shizuo, isn't he?_

_Or are they one and the same?_

_Would kissing either Delic or Tsugaru mean betrayal on her part to Shizuo? _

Delic's eyes were glazed with a strong intensity that pulled her in, and his simpering smile sung to her like a siren's call.

Her feelings for Shizuo amplified what she is feeling towards Delic right now, as he seduced her with naught but his gaze and…

It is so hard to resist….

_Is it…alright?_

Just as Delic was about to take the final plunge to the treasure before him, he felt a hard smack to his head that left him crouching over in pain as he held his head.

"No public displays of affection, please." Tsugaru admonished lightly, twirling the pipe that he used as his attacking weapon. Though his voice remained calm and light, his face was pulled into one of heavy displeasure.

"Ugggh, why do you two have to keep interrupting me?" Delic growled as he rubbed his head.

"Shizuo would have done worst so don't complain."

"Che, you and that barbarian…" Delic trailed off muttering underneath his breath.

With Delic gone and turned away, Kumiko jolted back to reality and away from the spell that he held over her.

"O-Oh…Tsugaru-san…" A heavy blush imprinted itself across her skin at being found in such a position with Delic. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the shop assistant looking disappointed.

He smiled at her before waving for Delic to stand up with a reprimanding stare. "Let's not make Shizuo wait any longer lest he brings this whole building down."

* * *

><p>They returned back to Shinra's apartment with only several slips of 1000yen notes left, which left Shinra in a dark mood for the rest of the evening. Had it not been for Delic buying himself a set of stereos and headphones that matched his clothes, they probably would have a lot more left over.<p>

A part of Kumiko felt bad for Shinra, but he did bring this upon himself….

Celty was quite intrigued with the clothes Tsugaru and Delic picked, and even took photos of them with her cellphone. She was so cute sometimes despite being a dullahan and headless.

Kumiko had been red in the face since the incident with Delic at the department store, from both embarrassment and mortification. Should she inform Shizuo of what happened?

She felt guilty about it too.

Although things played out for themselves when they arrived had at the apartment. Engaged in a heated argument with Shizuo, Delic boasted about his achievement- Tsugaru cleared his throat and said "foiled victory"- to Shizuo and thus, the near-kiss has been exposed to everyone in the room….

Or what's left of the room.

As of the moment, Celty has both Shizuo and Delic apprehended in her shadows and was furiously typing into her laptop her anger. Tsugaru sat on a chair next to her, calmly smoking his pipe and agreeing with her statements.

Shizuo and Delic, who probably could have broken out of her bonds, obediently accepted her lecture. Guilt was written across Shizuo's face and he was indeed feeling guilty since Celty was a good friend of his. Delic, having originated from Shizuo, felt the same way though another part of it was because he hated seeing women upset, mythical being or not.

Kumiko remained in another room with Shinra who was looking for a cure with dark clouds overhanging his figure.

"W-When will you be able to f-find a cure…?" She asked quietly, peeking out into the living room where the other four were.

Shinra sighed and slumped over his desk. "I'm not even sure what went wrong so that will be difficult to do."

"Oh…"

At her uncanny silence and the obvious disappointment in her voice, Shinra looked up at the girl. She was sitting huddled on the chair, with legs pulled up and her face pushed into her knees. Her fingers wringed themselves around her legs in a nervous twitter.

Shinra smiled in amusement and propped one arm up, supporting his cheek against it. "Is it that bad having so many people vying for your attention?"

"….eh?" She looked up in confusion. "What do you mean…v-vying for m-my attention?"

Shinra stared at her for a moment, before remembering that he forgot to inform her of the other…stuffs….

"Oh yea…I didn't tell you?" He chuckled nervously and Kumiko shook her head in answer.

"Well, since Tsugaru and Delic are part of Shizuo's personality and originated from him, it is obvious they will also take on some of Shizuo's traits…" He spoke slowly, ensuring the girl could understand. "They inherited his strength and physical features, obviously, despite being a stronger manifestation of his more sheltered personas. But they will also inherit some of his stronger feelings and mental attributes, such as his hate for Izaya," both Kumiko and Shinra winced unconsciously at the thought of the three Shizuo's meeting Izaya, "and also his feelings for you."

"…" Seriously?

Oh shit.

Why did Shinra not tell her this before they went to the department? That'll at least explain some of their antics and save her the headaches…..and also probably allow her to prepare herself. But the revelation drenched Kumiko in a cold sweat at the thought.

The three weren't even getting along that well and if they all inherited Shizuo's feelings for her…

Oh fuck.

"Ahahaha," Shinra laughed, waving a hand about airily. "They won't kill themselves over this. Trust me!"

Kumiko shot Shinra a weak frown. The last time anyone trusted him, Shizuo was split into three.

"I already explained that for them to join back together, all three have to be alive and present, so Shizuo wouldn't kill them at least…"

"What h-happens if either one of Tsugaru-san or Delic-san o-or Shizuo-san….d-disappears?" She couldn't use the word die.

"Well, they are three separate living beings now…so even if one die-" she winced and Shinra quickly corrected his words, "disappears, the other two will go on living but…"

"But?"

"I'm not too sure about this yet, but I have a strong feeling that I am right. If any one of them disappears and no longer exists, then the part of Shizuo's persona, and thus soul, which they hold will disappear along with them. And since they are all connected even if they now have three separate bodies, the other two will be affected as well."

W-what?

At her silence, Shinra smiled grimly and further explained. "Let's say if…Tsugaru disappears, then Tsugaru who obviously houses Shizuo's calmer and logical side will take those traits of Shizuo with him." He paused and rubbed his chin grimly. "Meaning, Shizuo and Delic will no longer possess any resemblance of calm or logic which they once had as Tsugaru no longer exists."

"In essence, Shizuo will be fragmented apart. It's like tearing a part of his soul away." Shinra turned a heavy gaze on Kumiko, one filled with guilt and worry for having caused this to his friend. Shizuo might be strong, but he is not invincible. Should anything happen to any of them…

"We might no longer know Shizuo as who he is; even if we joined the remaining Delic back with him….the loss of a persona comes with a heavy result. Shizuo will be a changed person."

Time seemed to stop for Kumiko as she took this in and tried to understand them. She was a simple person, and things were no longer so simple.

Shizuo…changing? Shizuo no longer existing?

Shizuo no longer….Shizuo?

She…she can't comprehend.

Outside, she could hear a verbal argument breaking out between Shizuo and Delic whilst Tsugaru began humming a soft tune. They must know...they must have known what she has just been told. How could they go on as if things are alright?

How could Shizuo go on like normal? Was he not afraid?

Because she was. She was so deathly afraid for him.

She...cannot imagine a life without Shizuo, now that he has been so closely integrated into her life. Short as the 3 months might have been, but they were the highlights of her years. And she dreamed that more would come.

Pale hands shook atop her knees and she felt Shinra dropping a comforting hand onto her shoulder, squeezing it tight. "It's Shizuo, he'll be alright." He said in support. He believed it too.

But...even if he is Shizuo, even if they are Tsugaru and Delic, nobody can cheat death.

She heard the slithering sound of Celty's shadows from the living that seemed so far away.

Shizuo came close to death once. How many times can he cheat it?

A shaky breath left her lips and the room became colder in her mind.

Her heart weighed heavily within her chest, and in the dark silence of the room, Shinra was the only witness to the lone tear that slid down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hurrr, I have to set out the setting first before the steamy stuffs come in XD Sorry for the late updates though; I have been really busy with my summer classes (5 days a week...) and my art commissions as well (two animal paintings, a tattoo design and a fanart commish luuulz). Not to mention I have been sick the past 2 weeks...sigh.<strong>

**...Does anyone know if FF will ban authors and stories which feature steamy sexual stuffs? x.x cause I have no idea and I dont want to go over my head and end up getting myself banned from going a bit too hardcore than what FF allows...Oh, and suggestions are still open, okay? Well, it is continually open for this story...XD**

**For those who are pleased with the three Shizuo's...wait till you see future chapters! muahahaha Hm? what is that? Is that red I see in the distance? WHAT IS IT?**

**...but that only comes with lots of review and love~ My stories are like a plant, and readers are the fertilizers but the reviews are the water~ It needs reviews to grow. More reviews over a short period= faster update hurrhurr Since I usually let my stories sit and collect reviews before updating...*dodges knives and pans* **

**I have an idol writer...and she gains over 30+ reviews for each chapter update within1-2 days...and I'm trying to reach her level! *strikes sailormoon pose by the sunset* But I guess my writing isnt up to par with her to do that yet ahaha I will try though, so help me~! XXD**

**Read and Review please~ Dont Read and Run~ Thanks to all that reviewed, faved and alerted, and also the ghost readers =D ...I see chuu~**

**Khael- haha thank you XD I'm glad you enjoyed~**

**Juunin- heehee. Suggestion taken note of XD AND YES, I AM GETTING BOLDER! Or at least trying to XD And Izaya's cool, no matter what he does XD ahaha I suppose Delic sounds a bit like Izaya, though he is really more of a playboy than anything else XD**

**Devonlizz- thank youuu XD Glad that you liked it XD and more will come, dont worry haha**

**Spazm- roflmao tickled you? XD I dont know why but I laughed when I read that haha and yeps~ I hope to put Kumiko through the wringer here, take her out and put her in the masher =D**

**Shinkei Kajuen- ahaha thank you for all your reviews in my other stories as well! xD *super air glomp* And I love you too for that~! XD And I dont really have a talent...I'm just a slug who writes rubbish x.x**

**Tolazytologin- aaaahurrhurr I know rite? Three Shizuo's...hmmm~ Absolute heaven And her name is Kumiko, not Kimiko XXD ahaha but I suppose that is a typo on your part...I just noticed the letter 'u' and 'i' are right next to each other LOL And I love the Dotachin groupies, and I really hope they will make more of an appearance in this story soon too XD I'm trying to integrate them more, particularly Erika and Walker...hurrhurr And please do give any heated moment ideas you might have XD the more the better haha and I can mix and match with what little I have too XD;**

**Insane-skullz- **Hmmm, well, wherever there is a Shizuo, Izaya is bound to lurk int he corner right? And what's a DRRR story withou Izaya in there? Then again, the role that Izaya plays in this story is yet to be known. Read and find out, eh? XD****

****Nina101- dont worry, someone will top this one day soon with like 3 Izaya's or something and better writing XD I'm not that hard to beat ahaha and dont be embarassed~ Just tell me your ideas XD The more the better~ and I can mix them around too haha if you are too shy to say it in a review, you can drop me a PM too XD ****

****kitty1872- ahaha thank you so much! I'm glad the ending made you laugh XD I'm not too good at humour so most of my attempted comedy comes out pretty flat x.x****

****Kittynekogirl- hugshugshugs~!****

****Silent-trouble- Thank youuuu~! I;m glad you like the idea so far XD****

****ShizuoFnGirl- ahahaha thank you! The elevator part is just an idea right now, and I dont know if it will be put into use...hurrhurr lets see what people suggestions send in too, shall we? XD they will probably be better than my ideas ahaha And my mind is never in the gutter DX thats why I have this practice romance thing here...cause I'm so bad at it ahaha ****


	3. Psychedelic Sights

**Author's Note: I need a beta for grammar and spelling mistakes! DX *smash head against wall***

* * *

><p><em>~Psychedelic Dreams~<em>

_Dream Three: Psychedelic Sights_

"_Fish don't know they are underwater"_

_~Unknown_

* * *

><p>Shizuo hated violence. There was no doubt about that.<p>

He did not like destroying things and hurting people if he could help it. All he ever wanted was to be able to live his life peacefully, enjoy the days as they pass by and go through life like a normal person.

Only, he never got that.

Instead, he inherited some form of weird superpower, uncontrollable emotions and had the unfortunate luck of meeting a certain troll.

But then things started to look up for him; he met Kumiko. Weird, quiet and quirky Kumiko who poured her heart out to those that gave her awkward figure a chance. In return, they gain a friend who would have their back.

In her, Shizuo found more than a friend. He found someone who he felt, if things worked out, he might be able to spend the rest of his life with.

Yes, things had been starting to look up for Shizuo. For three whole good months, things were looking up for him.

Until now.

"Stop going through my closet!" The golden haired man roared at the equally golden haired male that was currently peering through his closet.

The culprit flicked a lock of hair out of his eyes and clicked his tongue in dismay. "Really? Do you just wear butler clothes all day?"

Shizuo restrained himself to the best of his abilities from charging the infuriating Delic. He still could not believe that Delic originated from him!

"They are not butler clothes!"

"Delic, leave Shizuo alone. Besides, Kasuka gave those to him…or would us be the better term? Hmm…" Tsugaru who had walked into the room calmly contemplated the question that he put out. But Shizuo hardly cared. He just wanted Delic out of his closet.

"Get out!" Shizuo said through gritted teeth, glaring harshly at Delic who returned the favor.

Blue came in between them and Tsugaru shook his head in light amusement. "Delic, Shizuo was kind enough to allow us to stay with him, so the least you can do is not annoy him."

"I was just trying to give him fashion advice. I was not annoying him. If anything, it's him and his temper that is annoying~" Delic argued while calmly fixing the cuffs of his pink dress shirt.

"Delic…" Tsugaru warned.

Rolling his eyes, Delic conceded and finally left Shizuo's bedroom and entered the narrow corridor that led to the living room, but not without giving one last condescending glare to his original.

Shizuo's muscles finally relaxed upon Delic's leaving though he casted a wary gaze at Tsugaru.

Tsugaru he could tolerate. But not Delic. Just how in the hell did Delic come from him? He was not annoying or egoistical as Delic! At least he could see some semblance of himself in Tsugaru…

Bah, science. It's so troublesome.

Tsugaru gave a small bow of his head in respect before turning to leave the room. Shizuo returned the gesture with a nod of his own.

With both the personas gone, Shizuo allowed all the tension to leave his body and threw himself backwards on his bed.

Exhaustion assaulted him as soon as his back met with the soft mattress.

The ex-bartender stared up at the plain white ceiling in silent contemplation. From beyond the corridor outside his room, he could hear Delic and Tsugaru engaging in a conversation of sorts, one he could not bother to discover more about.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes.

Shinra had explained to him that Delic and Tsugaru needed to be well and present if he wanted to be joined back together perfectly again…although a part of him wondered if it would be better to not reunite with Delic. That persona was insufferable...he reminded him of a certain flea, only on a less severe level.

In any case, had Tsugaru and Delic been not needed for a perfect reunion, he most likely would not have conceded so easily to allowing them to stay at his apartment until a cure has been found. He originally insisted that they stayed at Shinra's place since it was his fault that they were even out and about but the underground doctor was adamant about not having others contaminate his "love nest."

Shizuo rolled over and grunted.

Whatever. This way, he could keep an eye on them more easily…especially that Delic. He was way too friendly with Kumiko! It did not matter that Delic is technically him.

It's hard enough trying to keep their currently unauthorized relationship under the water. Delic's aid was not needed in making it more difficult, especially with his forward and open personality.

And it honestly did not help that Delic shared the same face as himself.

And who knows what sort of trouble he'll get into when left to his own devices, being that callous and carefree.

He supposed he should be cautious of Tsugaru too, since Shinra said they would share the same feelings as him on things he felt strongly about, but the kimono-clad man seemed trustworthy enough…and less stupid.

By the gods, he is so tired. Not physically, but mentally. There has been nothing but trouble and more trouble in his life.

The flea, thugs, gangs, yakuza, skittish debtors, Shinra…

It is no wonder that he tended to be protective of those he cared about, such as Kasuka, Celty, Tom and Kumiko…

"If that's the case, then I am just going to visit Kumiko-chan right now then!" Delic's voice declared loudly from the living room.

Shizuo's brow twitched.

The old man that ambled pass Shizuo's apartment door paused at the loud voices and crashes that resonated from within. A curse or two rang out loud and true. The old man shook his head that had naught but silver strands of hair in contempt.

"Hmph. Kids these days."

* * *

><p>"M-Morning, Shizuo-san…" Kumiko smiled upon spotting the blonde-haired man waiting at the curb of the street where her small rented home is located.<p>

"Hey." He greeted back with a nod.

And without another word, they began their silent walk to the bridge that led to her school.

Kumiko liked the days like this. She used to lament when the sun rose over the horizon and dreaded going to school. But now, she actually looked forward to getting out of bed and stepping out her front door.

Shizuo was always there.

Today however, she couldn't help but cast her eyes about. She did not see any pink or blue in sight.

Turning to the bodyguard walking beside her, she asked in slight curiosity, "H-How is Delic-san and Tsugaru-san?"

Shizuo's brow twitched and Kumiko wondered if it was better if she did not ask…

"They're fine." He said in a clipped tone and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Kumiko decided to leave it at that. It is best not to anger Shizuo with pointless questions.

They parted ways once they arrived at the bridge and Kumiko continued on her way to school alone. Shizuo had to go report to Tom like he usually did, in addition to the fact that they did not want to raise any suspicions about their relationship.

As he weaved through the morning crowd of people rushing to work, Shizuo frowned and his nose detected a fishy smell that bugged him to no end.

And it wasn't long before he detected the source of it.

With a growl, anger and annoyance exploded through his whole being. Everyone around him instantly propelled away from his figure as if an Absolute Terror Field has been erected.

"IZAYA!"

"Aww, damn, Shizu-chan saw me~" A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Izaya's temple. He did not need this so early in the morning. He just needed his fatty tuna.

But even as Shizuo attempted to bring his life under control- one way which is through the elimination of the flea- other forces continued to work against his favor despite his dedicated fervor.

For even if they shared the same looks, relatively same personalities and the same intensity of emotions, Delic and Tsugaru are still very much their own people now.

And Shizuo just can't be there to keep tabs on them all the time.

* * *

><p>Kumiko nearly broke an ankle from the shock when she stumbled upon seeing Delic ambling about the sidewalk nearby her school.<p>

The pink and white clad man who shared the same face as Shizuo was looking around in a bored manner, headphones settled over the top of his head comfortably. His expression did brighten in interest and mischief when he sighted the senior girl who only gawked back.

"Hello there, Kumiko-hime~"

"D-Delic-san! W-What are you d-doing here?" Casting a wary gaze around, Kumiko gripped the cuffs of his shirt and tugged him to a corner where there were fewer eyes on them. Last thing she needed was for Delic to accidentally expose her connection to Shizuo.

"What's wrong?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at her skittish behavior. "I honestly don't mind being in a small and secluded corner with you, but isn't it a little too soon since we technically just met?" A cheeky grin crept across his Casanova face.

"I-It's not that!" She protested with a flush. "P-People don't know about me and Shizuo-san…so…." She gestured at his face and Delic instantly got the idea.

"Ah, I see." But that didn't stop another mischievous smile from gracing his lips. "Wouldn't that mean we get to spend more private times together since we can't be seen in public?" A twinkle of mischief glinted in his molten eyes.

"E-Eh…u-uumm…n-no!" Kumiko herself wasn't sure of her answer either.

Just being in his presence alone sent heat crawling all over her skin and up her neck. Her heart started pitter-pattering in ways that it never did before with Shizuo. She suddenly questioned whether it was wise to drag him to this corner that was shielded from peering eyes by a wall of concrete grey and sheltering leaves.

Her breath caught in her throat, back stiffening, when Delic reached out a hand towards her face. Her gaze focused on Delic's collar, not daring to look anywhere else as she felt the fire spread across her cheeks. She was still not used to it, physical contact with a male. And so even if she knew the person well and that they would not harm her, she could not help but become a nervous wreck. Many boyfriends would have been annoyed by that most likely, but she was luck that Shizuo was not such a person; he was surprisingly patient with her, more so since they…well, got together.

Her eyes squeezed shut in nervous anticipation when Delic's fingers brushed across the warm skin of her cheeks. His calloused yet gentle fingers glided pass the corner of her eye and the base of her temple and into her hair.

And then, a citrusy scent laced with traces of lavender and fragrant fruits pervaded her senses as she felt heated breath glide across the surface of her skin.

"You smell nice."

Kumiko timidly and nervously peeled her eyes open. But she still did not dare look at Delic's face.

Strands of her hair were twisted gently into Delic's outstretched fingers and the white-clad man had his eyes closed as he took in the fragrance embalmed in her hair. A peaceful smile that wasn't at all cheeky or mischievous was painted on his lips. Without opening his eyes, Delic placed a soft kiss on the tips of her dark hair.

"Mango, huh?"

She looked down at her feet. "Y-Yea…"

And she wondered if it was okay.

* * *

><p>"E-Eh…Tsugaru-san?" Kumiko was utterly surprised to see the calm persona standing at the base of the stairs that led up into her small home. From beside her, Delic stuffed his hands into his pocket with one eyebrow raised, casting a suspicious glance at Tsugaru.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Delic asked bluntly.

Tsugaru either did not notice Delic's blunt tone or chose to ignore it as he descended the steps, moving towards them tranquilly. "Other than Shizuo's home, I am afraid I am not too familiar with this area of Tokyo at all…if I am ever familiar with any areas to begin with."

Her head tilted to the side in confusion. "Didn't you inherit Shizuo-san's m-memories?"

Tsugaru shook his head no while Delic shrugged. "I think we only retain memories from Shizuo-chan that are highly important to him…although if that is the case, we should have gained memories of Ikebukuro's mapping as well." Delic said, scuffing the soles of his shoes against the ground.

"Regardless of the reasoning, the fact remains is that we hardly have any idea of what Ikebukuro is like…the only other things we do know of is the location of your home, Shinra-san's home, Tom-san's home and workplace and….Izaya-san's residence in Shinjuku."

Kumiko's eyes nearly popped at the polite way Tsugaru addressed Izaya, although the hesitance in his voice was easily detected.

"And since that is the case once again," Delic stated sharply with an obvious pout and grimace, "what are you doing here, Tsugaru?" Was everyone out to get him or something? Why couldn't they just leave him alone to be with Kumiko?

"I wish to purchase some necessities for Shizuo's home, which I must admit, is quite lacking in many things that enables a healthy lifestyle."

At Tsugaru's words of "healthy lifestyle," Delic snorted with a laugh at the same time Kumiko looked away and awkwardly scratched at her cheeks.

"Isnt that really hypocritical of you?" Delic asked with an amused smirk, gesturing at the pipe that was held lightly in the other man's palm.

Not at all phased, Tsugaru calmly countered Delic's remark with a smile. "I merely smoke to contemplate. I do not smoke to 'get high,' or however youngsters these days call it."

Suppressing her amusement that threatened to come out in a burst of laughter at Delic's expression from being shot down, Kumiko made her way up the stairs. "I understand, Tsugaru-san. Let me p-put my things away and I'll take you to the department s-store."

* * *

><p>Though she said she'll take them to the department store, Kumiko actually tried to lead Tsugaru and Delic to a supermarket instead, for the cheaper prices more than anything else.<p>

Tsugaru did purchase food items at the supermarket but in the end, asked to be brought to a department store instead. And so she brought them to Seibu Department Store, whose mothership store also happens to be located in Ikebukuro.

Lugging the bought food in a recycling bag, Tsugaru calmly ambled along the various aisles, his pristine garb complementing the white-washed floor of the department. He attracted many curious eyes to his form, mostly due to his clothes and the uncanny resemblance he held to the man in white and pink that tailed after him.

Kumiko discreetly edged to the side, opting to walk slightly further from the two, lest she was associated as their accom-

"Hey, let's check that section out!" Delic tugged on her hand, dragging her away towards a store that sold candies.

Expensive candies.

The girl grimaced as curious eyes burned into her skull and back but amused Delic anyways by showing mild interest in the candies. Though she loved sweet foods…she can make do without the outrageous prices.

Tsugaru peered over their shoulders at the boxed candies that came in various colors and forms of nature: plum flowers, sakura petals, cat paws and so on.

"Delic, we don't need such things. They only damage our teeth and health."

Delic rolled his eyes. "Says the one who smokes. Besides," he straightened and turned around to regard Tsugaru, "you like sweets too!"

Tsugaru nodded in agreement. "True, but I try to control and resist. You already finished the whole tub of yoghurt-flavored ice-cream in Shizuo's home last night."

"He wasn't eating it~"

"…you didn't even ask."

"I didn't think I had to, since we're all connected."

"That doesn't make it right."

Kumiko watched with wide, amazed eyes as the conversation bounded back and forth between the two. They were so different from Shizuo, it only made it harder for her to accept that they originated from him.

Deciding to drop the pointless argument, Tsugaru shook his head at Delic and turned away, heading towards other aisles.

What was that teaching, about defusing an argument? Walk away from it calmly, was it?

Delic crossed his arms and huffed. "Leave him be, Kumiko-chan."

"…uhh…." Delic made it sound as if Tsugaru was the one being childish and rebellious…

Deciding to leave the pouting Delic to his own devices, Kumiko headed off to find Tsugaru and make sure he does not get himself lost in the department store. She was, of course, also worried about the same thing happening to Delic but he still seemed pretty much entranced by the sweets store just now to leave.

She found Tsugaru at a pottery and lacquer ware shop, holding a _matchawan_ in his hand. Walking up to stand beside him, Kumiko peered curiously at the _matchawan_ he held.

She didn't see anything special about it….why was he looking at it with such intensity?

"You know…" He suddenly spoke, surprising Kumiko a little. With a blink, she looked up at him but he continued to look at the _matchawan_.

"These are used for tea ceremonies. You know what the tea ceremony is supposed to signify, right?" He asked, looking down at her.

His eyes that were filled with wisdom made Kumiko blush at her own lacking self. "A l-little…I don't know too much about tea ceremonies, to be honest."

She expected Tsugaru to look down upon her lack of knowledge but he merely smiled at her like a father would to his learning son.

"Although there are many different reasons for holding a tea ceremony, for me, I believe that a tea ceremony is conducted by the host to allow their guests to get away from the hecticness of life; to allow them a moment of rest from the fast-paced road they traverse." He ran a finger gently along the _matchawan's_ smooth surface.

"But above all, I believe that the tea ceremony teaches us calm: to reflect upon the imperfection of life and to accept it as a part of us, just like the tasting of the bitter _matcha_ with the sweet flavors of the wagashi." He placed the cup down, and Kumiko wondered why disappointment shone in those deep eyes. "And yet, the _matchawans_ sold here are all perfect…for the tourists, I suppose."

"…Is perfection wrong?" She asked timidly.

Because she wanted to be perfect.

Tsugaru laughed quietly. "No…no, it isn't." He hummed softly and patted her on the head as if she was a child.

"But perfection comes at a high price, don't you think?" A wry smile adorned his lips.

Her expression showed that she did not understand and Tsugaru only laughed again. "You'll get it one day…." He murmured. As they headed off to find Delic, walking side by side, Tsugaru slipped his hands into the folds of his sleeves before him and grinned at Kumiko.

"You're fine the way you are."

Perplexed by his cryptic words, Kumiko silently trailed after Tsugaru.

In the end, they left the department store without buying anything and Delic complained that it had been a waste of time.

However, Kumiko left gaining a little more insight to the mysterious persona that is Tsugaru…and a little more confusion.

* * *

><p>Orihara Izaya had a very strange day today.<p>

Well, in his line of work, he has seen and heard a lot of strange things but this definitely took the cake.

He woke up as usual and proceeded to Ikebukuro where a sushi restaurant was having a discount sale going on, but only for morning customers.

But to his immense annoyance and displeasure, he had the misfortune of running into Shizuo before he could purchase any of his favorite fatty tuna. The ex-bartender was as infuriating as ever with his loud voice and bartender clothes which Izaya just itched to bury deep underground.

But that was a topic for another day.

He had managed to get away from the golden-haired bodyguard unharmed and proceeded with his day.

And then he saw the strangest thing.

As he took a shortcut through one of the many alleyways of Ikebukuro, just as he was about to turn into the main street, he spotted familiar golden hair on the pedestrian walk across the road. He would recognize that golden hair anywhere, sadly.

Babysitter-chan was there as well and was chatting in her awkward way with the tall, golden-haired man.

The first thought that ran across his mind was Shizuo.

But never in his life did he ever see Shizuo wear anything but his bartender clothes before. And that wasn't the strangest part.

The strangest part was that this person was wearing **pink**.

And Izaya never knew Shizuo would even touch that color.

His eyes had narrowed in suspicion and curiosity, and he stood on the tips of his feet to get a better look.

There was no doubt about it. It was Shizu-chan.

In white. And pink. With a pair of headphones hung over the back of his neck.

What further convinced Izaya that this Shizuo look-alike that babysitter-chan was talking to is Shizuo was when his head perked up in alert.

Izaya was familiar with that action. It always occurred when Shizuo started sensing him around.

In the several seconds Izaya had to take in the new sight of his foe, he had even less time to duck back into the alley and hide from the sight of his foe.

When it was safe enough to reemerge, this Shizuo and babysitter-chan had already moved on elsewhere.

Izaya then proceeded with his day with a new topic on his mind and a new research subject.

But then another strange thing happened.

He had just finished his dealings with a client and decided to go get something to eat. He happened to be near Seibu at the time and so ventured inside and bought some of their packed sushi sets.

As he made his way up the floors from where the food section was located, he spotted babysitter-chan.

With Shizuo.

Who was in a blue and white kimono.

Wasn't it a little bit too hot right now for a kimono though?

That aside, Izaya was definitely surprised and confused. And a little suspicious.

First Shizuo was wearing pink and white, and now a kimono? Just what the hell was going on? Did babysitter-chan coax him into it?

He quickly did the calculations and probabilities in his head. No, it was unlikely that babysitter-chan would ask him to dress up as such. It did not fit her psychological profile.

Narrowing his eyes, Izaya moved to try and get a closer look. The two were at the front of a pottery and lacquer ware shop.

As he watched them with immense curiosity and doubt, Izaya somehow got the feeling that this man is not Shizuo.

He had the same face, the same stature but something resonated off him: an aura of calm.

The Shizuo that he was familiar with only gave off vibes of frustration and anger….well, perhaps it is because every time Shizuo saw him, the man became angry anyways. But even so, should Izaya have the luck of remaining undetected by Shizuo and is able to spy upon him, Shizuo was calm in a manner that was plain and contemplative.

It is wholly different from the one that stood before the store.

As he watched them walk away, Izaya's instinct told him that the man garbed in waves and oceanic foams knew that he was there. Yet, he did not begin throwing things around and causing an uproar like Shizuo would have done.

Yes, Izaya was used to the unusual and the strange from his line of work and the people he dealt with.

But the things he saw today took the cake.

It was time to do some investigation. It was his job, after all~

* * *

><p><strong>Delic's scent is taken from his perfume. I shopped before in Seibu (actually, for a couple of days since my mum really likes the salad they sell at the food section X_X ) and prices were ridiculous lol I felt poor. Anyways…<strong>

**First off…sorry for the supremely late update. I know that my stories are like plants, and with the amount of views and reviews it has been getting, it should have sprouted the next bud already. But I have been so busy with my summer classes (tests everyday…fuuu) and finishing my Japanese school applications, visas etc that I hardly had time to write. Was also burdened down by commissions too ;_;**

**Anyways…this chapter was kinda bland. I dunnoe. I feel very sick (actually, am in fact sick). Have been sick for the past week now T_T It started after I went to the cemetery for the Chinese Ghost Festival prayers (buuuu- I actually don't believe in spirits and stuff- I believe in science and evolution) with my camera and started snapping away….I was sick the day after and it only got worst with difficulties breathing at times X_X my grandma insists it was because I probably messed with some spirits with my giant 5D camera….**

**As for me, I don't know, really….I just can't wait to get better x.x**

**And I am currently establishing my blog and tumblr =D I hope you guys will follow me there once it is done! I will write about my time in Japan/anywhere, musings I have, artworks etc etc…but mainly about Japan and my contemplations of it as I live there ^_^ I hope you guys will be interested in it! I will update the link to my profile here and on my next DRRR fic update (either this or Fairyride) before I leave to Japan.**

**On to reviews reply~ I think I spend as much time replying to reviews as I do on writing the story haha XD and sorry if I missed in replying to your review! The reviews get mixed up between the chapters so sometimes I don't know if I had replied to that review before in the previous chapter (and since I am a lazy slug, I am too lazy to check XD )**

**That OC Fangirl- Thank you for reviewing! I am glad you like my portrayal of Tsugaru and Delic =D And I think about whether Shizuo is actually a Casanova too, since Delic looks so…well, flirty XD ahaha**

**Deidara332- thank you! I am really glad to hear that from you =D It is reassuring to know that I am not the worst out there haha (though I probably rank somewhere down below still lol x.x ) And thank you for reviewing!**

**nA-chan525- don't worry haha I understood what you wrote =D I have been studying the language for more than 3 years now XD unfortunately, my computer is currently not equipped with any program that allows me to type in Japanese, so I have to respond in English =( I hope you do not mind! And with Kumiko's personality…I am not surprised that the story will turn out to be ultimately _uke_ infused XD And I am glad to hear you like my story so far ahaha And no worries, the story will be continued, since this seems to be pretty popular…I have not received this many reviews in only 2 chapters before ahaha And sorry for the wait but the 3rd chapter is here! Thank you so much for reviewing~! Since you know Japanese, I hope one day I can converse with you there haha**

**Too lazy to log in- too many of you with the same name XD I don't know who is who anymore haha but thank you! And though it took awhile, chapter 3 has finally grown!...though it isnt the best of the harvest =/**

**The real too lazy to log in- X_X I don't know who is the reallazytologin anymore DX I sometimes think you're the same person….XD too many of you guys haha And thank you! That is great to hear, since I know I have a lot of grammar problems. I have been trying to improve it although I am not sure if it is working so far (I still get complaints of grammar lol ) but I will keep trying! And yep, Kumiko is one lucky girl…I wanna die and become her X_X And glass fogging moments will come up as soon as I deal with loose strings ( like Izaya) XD Thank you for the review and look forward to the steam! …I hope it will be good though x.x**

**Too lazy to loin- I hope you enjoy your time up in heaven XXD and thank you for reviewing!**

**Kitty1872- …why would you say poor shopkeeper? I would say poor Delic! XD And are you familiar with Delic and Tsugaru? =0 I did not plan for Shizuo to be like that…they are actually existing personas created by fans based off the way Shizuo is portrayed in the soundstracks XD but thank you for reviewing once again!**

**Animefreak- I wouldn't mind having three boyfriends that are technically the same person xp And thank you for the review!**

**Animefan101- I blush just by writing a hugging scene (as seen in Fairyride haha). I hope I survive writing the make-out scenes XD thank you for reviewing!**

**TeamJacob- I believe it should be Team Shizuo. Or Team Delic or Team Tsugaru ahahah XD And I am happy to hear you like the fic so far =D thank you for reviewing!**

**Shinkei Kajuen- ahaha you don't have to be the best fertilizer for my story XD just support is enough XD and my idol writer here on FF is and her story Diamonds In Wine =D Oh, and White Clouds In The Western Sky by Adamantina…that story is actually what got me into FF and writing fanfiction =] but unfortunately, she is no longer updating it =( I still check by on the story once in awhile, to no avail sigh I really did love that story, and still re-read it from time to time XD And sea planktons are important! They keep the ocean's system alive and provide 50% of the world's oxygen! But slugs like me on the other hand…we don't do anything and just bother people XD**

**RinDey- aawww thank you so much! You registered just to review this story? D8 I am…amazed haha thank youuu! It makes me happy to hear that you went through that trouble just to leave a signed review XD *hug* and I am glad you like my stories =D some of my old stories are utterly terribly, but I hope to do better with Psychedelic Dreams and Fairyride! And I am honored to hear that I am your favorite author T_T thank you so much! I hope to have your continued support!**

**Spazm- I imagine anyone like Kumiko will be quite nervous when dealing with Delic who is so open XD and who knows what will happen in future chapters of this story~ Cause I don't know myself haha so bad things may happen, or good things may happen XD and thank you for continuously reviewing!**

**ForgetfulDreamer- it's sad isnt it, that Shizuo has to fight against himself to win the girl? XD ahaha sad, but funny nonetheless XD thank you for reviewing!**

**Lurker- ahaha I am surprised no one made a story for the other personas of Shizuo and Izaya yet, to be honest XD But I miiiiight include Shizuo's other persona Tsuki xp still under contemplation haha working out Delic and Tsugaru is challenging enough at this point haha and also cause I have something else planned up my sleeves…XD thank you for reviewing!**

**Khael- lolol Shizuogasm XD a perfect word for this indeed haha and honestly, my idol is way beyond me haha but I guess that is what makes her my idol XD And I am really, really happy you enjoy my story so much! Thank you so much!**

**Insane-Skullz- lolol Delic, a naughty boy? Isn't he a man? XD And don't explode too often; if you cant piece yourself back together, you wont be able to read the future chapters XD ahaha I am honestly overjoyed to hear that you like this story so much! Thanks a lot and thank you for reviewing!**

**First Lady Lestat- thank you for the info! It has certainly helped eradicate uncertainties I have for future happy. And I am glad you are enjoying the story so far ^_^ thank you for reviewing!**

**Nina101- lolol writing the original Izaya is hard enough, so I imagine writing about his other personas will be more difficult XD And though I never read Shizaya stories before, judging from the summaries, there are a lot of crossovers with them already XD And sorry…it's in Kumiko to overthink things XD and where would the fun be if she outright kissed him and not let jealousy and tension build up? XXD**

**Rudolf Rayquaza- X_X I suppose the twins are great in their own rights…but I wouldn't be brave enough to have them as my siblings DX and thank you for the review!**

**DarkPhoenix54- ahaha the original Shizuo is the one who got us into the Shizuos anyway XD And don't worry…they'll meet Trollihara-san at some point XD it'll be a pretty painful day for him, I expect.**

**GodComplexx- update is here XD And the chapter had to end…it couldn't go on forever XD Thank you for reviewing!**

**Yorukifon- but if you die now, you won't get to read the rest XD Thank you for reviewing!**

**Lovethisstory- ahaha thank you for the review and the sweet na**me you used XD


	4. Psychedelic Homework

_~Psychedelic Dreams~_

_Dream Four: Psychedelic Homework_

"_How tedious is a guilty conscience"_

_~John Webster_

* * *

><p>Kumiko really liked Shizuo.<p>

She really did!

She wouldn't call it love, as that was a really strong word but she knew she honestly cared about him, more than even a close friend should, even though right now their relationship is really unstable due to various social expectations and laws.

It also has been quite awhile since Delic and Tsugaru were separated from Shizuo. It was hard for her to recall how long since as time seemed so short yet so long around those two. So many things occurred around them and there was so much to be learnt about them as a part of Shizuo and as individuals.

Her mind is still plagued with doubts and questions as to whether Delic and Tsugaru were their own identities or just shadows of Shizuo. They had many similarities aside from their physical characteristics but they also displayed various differences that highballed Kumiko.

It was something that was very hard to decide and define, and Kumiko felt that the only way to know is to try getting to know them.

However…she felt Delic was much too eager to get to know her. And it really put her on edge and plastered her with guilt and uncertainty.

"D-Delic!"

_Slap_

"Ow."

She blushed furiously as Delic rubbed his hand with a pout and grimaced from where he sat beside her by the low table. Swiftly and bordering prudently, she pulled down her uniform skirt and patted it over. The sneaky devil sitting beside her had managed to discreetly push the material of her skirt upwards over her folded legs whilst she concentrated on waging war with her mathematics homework. It isn't until he playfully flicked a finger over the skin of her thighs that she finally took notice and instinctively smacked down forcefully on the back of his wandering hand.

They were currently in Shizuo's home, who is not in at the moment. She had decided to come by to drop off a new batch of cookies she had made in home economics class and leave, but Delic insisted that she stayed. Unable to resist the simpering man's charms and wily ways, she sighed her defeat as she trudged into the house like a soldier would into the battlefield: head tucked in and feet tip-toeing over obviously safe territory.

Delic was home alone that day, for his usual house companion, Tsugaru, was out taking a walk in the park. Kumiko was quick to learn that the other persona loved his walks and peace. On the other hand, Delic was more prone to going out on the streets, staying home and "accompanying" her whenever he found the chance.

She supposed she didn't mind his company, as she did not see Shizuo that often at times. It was nice to learn a little more about Shizuo, no matter how indirectly. Although….she doubted she could trust much of what she learns from Delic, since he is just so….un-Shizuo-ish. That, and he was also a bit too touchy-feely.

"I t-told you not to do t-that!" She muttered furiously, hands fiddling her pencil with nervous jerks.

Delic rolled his eyes and leaned against his propped arm on the table. "But why?" He whined with a childish moan that sounded strangely erotic. Kumiko cringed and leaned away unconsciously in self-consciousness. She wasn't one of the most confident people she knew, and in fact, she is probably the least confident…most likely rivaling that of Ryugamine Mikado…actually, scratch that. She was worst than Mikado in that department. From stories Kida told her, he at least had moments where he showed bursts of bravery.

So it hardly helped her confidence and self-awareness when placed next to a man like Shizuo who had looks good enough to prompt talent agents to scout for him. And it was certainly made worst when she's put next to Delic, a version of Shizuo that exuded sensuality from every pore of his skin and redisplayed Shizuo's look of calm and strength in one of wicked lascivity.

Pointedly ignoring Delic and his mating calls, she turned her attention back to her calculus work, fingers punching away furiously at her calculator that took the hits bravely without a sound.

Delic smirked as he watched her red face focus overzealously on the maths before her. He retracted his hands as she wished, if only for the moment. Humming silently to himself, he rested his chin comfortably within the nook of his two palms, long fingers drumming along his cheeks as his gaze rested onto the girl sitting diagonally from him.

It was a strange feeling, catching the sight of her and feeling his heart beat.

He understood that he hadn't lived very long…well, he supposed he lived within Shizuo but never as his own person and body. And so he came into being with a full history that he is aware of and yet, with thoughts and emotions that are relatively foreign to him, mainly because of the reason that he is **aware** that they were not developed by him.

It was all from Shizuo, and it passed onto both him and Tsugaru, although in different ways. It is difficult to accept that fact, and even harder to accept these ideologies and feelings that weren't his.

It is difficult…and frankly, quite annoying.

That he is regarded as naught but a shadow of Shizuo; his persona and psyche. A part of him feels really irked by that for he wished for his own identity.

He is a separate man now from Shizuo, why should he not be deemed as a separate identity of his own? He is even named Delic, not Shizuo! Having different names should imply they were different beings, right?

But though he felt that way…he could still see it within Kumiko's expressional eyes that she was torn between seeing him as Shizuo's shadow or as an identity of his own. Celty and Shinra also had a slightly difficult time in trying to cope and decide just exactly what he and Tsugaru were. Shizuo was just plain adamant that Delic is his persona, unbelievable as it is, and should just remain as such.

The confusion and doubts of the people around him affected him, even if he did not display it. It made him doubt and question himself as well, question his own existence.

Perhaps that is why he is so stubborn, so persistent and blatant with his actions: he wanted to establish his own identity, force it out from somewhere.

He is a very extroverted man, and enjoyed the pleasures of life such as fashion, music and, of course, women. He'd be lying if he said he did not ogle after attractive women he saw on the streets.

And from the knowledge he acquired through Shizuo's memories and his own experience with Kumiko, he knew that she is quite an introverted person and unreasonably shy around others at time, especially when it came to the opposite sex and physical contact. And this is something that irritated and bothered him further.

He definitely harbored strong feelings for the girl due to Shizuo's close connection to her. And it didn't help that he appreciated the pleasures of the skin and she…well, didn't. Or rather, perhaps she does but just hasn't experienced it yet since he was fully convinced that Shizuo cannot pleasure a woman in bed. That man is so inexperienced.

A little part of his mind nagged him that he is technically Shizuo but he quelled the forming thought.

Or maybe Kumiko is just extremely shy. This is most likely the right answer.

Which is why it was a big dilemma for him that the girl he favors did not exactly take too well to his advances, in addition to Tsugaru and Shizuo always getting in his way. Just what is up with them?

His eyes followed the sight of her thin wrists sliding across the paper, fingers clutching a belled pencil as words were scribbled messily down. He smiled wryly; it was adorable, that she did not have neat hand writing. He expected most females to have that but he could hardly understand what she writes unless he looked real hard.

Trailing up from her wrists and her arms, his eyes went to her neck where he was only given a small teaser view of the skin below her collar. He should amend that soon, probably. The sexual deprivation that he is experiencing since his awakening was really making him cranky. He wanted to try and remain loyal to the girl- even if she did not exactly consider him as her boyfriend despite having originated from Shizuo- but at the amount of sexual tension that was assaulting him, he wouldn't be surprised if he found himself at _Kabukicho_ one day soon.

And then his gazed settled on her face.

She had a childish face, bordering baby-face almost. Round cheeks, round chin, round eyes…where he shared Shizuo's characteristics of a sharp chin and overall straight yet sloped features, hers were all quite round.

Had he been a woman, he'd want to pinch her cheeks.

Her dark hair framed her face and curtained her eyes when she dipped her head down. Long hair that reached up to mid-back trailed behind her, styled in a heavily layered way; a pretty common hairstyle in Asia, nowadays. Taking in the sight of her hair…Delic's lips curled in mischief.

Focused on her work, Kumiko did not notice Delic quietly shifting over to sit beside her, staring blandly down at her homework.

The man rolled his eyes at the boring work she was doing and decided she needed some fun. She is always so uptight. Why, when he was in sch- well, when **Shizuo** was in school- he got into all sorts of trouble though most of those arose due to Izaya.

Surely it wouldn't hurt if she missed out on a little homework?

With a simpering smile, he leaned over and breathed into her ear in low tones. "Working hard?"

"Hiiiii!"

Kumiko pealed with a jump, pencil flying out of her hands and thumping against the wall. She looked towards Delic with a weakened glare, heart beating quickly from the scare. Delic only laughed in amusement at her reaction before looking over at her homework with distaste.

Patting the area where her heart is, Kumiko grudgingly took out another pencil from her bag beside her, not feeling up to the task of getting up and picking up her pencil which just took a flight. Delic watched her do this with a deadpan look, hardly pleased with what she was doing.

Here he was, trying to help her relax and she still jumps straight back into her homework?

Before she could continue her task, Delic leaned over again and breathed against her ear before sneakily running a wet tongue across the shell of it.

With a cry of surprise, Kumiko fell to her side in shock, hand slapping over her ear as she stared at Delic with wide astounded eyes. "W-What the hell was t-that?"

Quirking an eyebrow at her crass word, Delic merely propped his elbow onto his thighs, placed his chin on his knuckle and grinned at the greatly flustered girl. He watched as she pushed herself up with trembling hands and when she finally straightened herself, she looked over to him with a frown.

But he purposely chose that moment to lick his lips deliberately, taking delight in the way her cheeks flared red and how she quickly looked away.

"You taste amazing."

Turning even redder, Kumiko squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment and protested. "D-Don't say t-things like t-that! I-It's s-so…yuck!" Her mind could not come up with any proper and mature words for it was still in the process of piecing itself together. Her hands clamped down onto each other tightly, pressed deeply into the material of her skirt and skin. A coy smirk pulled at Delic's lips.

Her breath hitched in her throat, spine stiffening, when the charming persona leant close to her once more. She froze up in nerves and anxiety as Delic's fingers brushed through the ends of her hair silkily, winding them around his fingers. But she continued to keep her eyes shut, trying to find calm within the darkness.

With placid eyes of molten ardor, Delic kept a trained gaze on her reactions as he ghosted his lips down the side of her head, taking in deep breaths of her enticing scent. Stopping at her ear, he smiled teasingly and pressed his lips onto the appendage. He spoke huskily into it.

"You really smell nice. Mangoes again, huh…?" he trailed off sexily before speaking tantalizingly once more. "..Delicious mangoes."

Eyes still tightly screwed shut, she gulped.

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodoh__**fucking**__go_-!

Alarms went off inside her mind and heart, her thoughts consequently scrambling together into ultimate incoherency.

Shizuo had never been this intimate with her. And Delic, being strangely professional at what he's doing, only caused her inexperienced body and mind to shatter into disconnected chains that were lost in the abyss of her confusion, her emotions, her hormones, her curiosity, her doubts and her fears.

She tried to breathe, to calm herself down; but her breaths came out shakily and unevenly. Her fingers shivered against her tight hold on her lap. She should stop Delic. He always did try to put the moves on her, but he never pushed them further than a quick inappropriate placement of the hand. But oh **fucking** hell-

Her hands became cold and clammy, but her face heated up with the flames of both embarrassment and exhilaration. The organ within her chest bounded in a frenzied pace and the blood rushed all over her body. She shivered from the cold seeping up her legs and the flames curling down her torso.

Delic was thoroughly amused and amazed at the effects he was having on the girl, and it brought him great pride that he is the one causing it. It only further proved his theory that Shizuo is incompetent in the art of pleasure and Kama Sutra.

They warned him: warned him to not get too close to Kumiko in public lest it busts her relationship with Shizuo to the public and possibly getting him slapped with lawsuit.

But screw that. He wanted his own person, his own identity and his own choices.

He did not want to be Shizuo's shadow.

He'll make his own decisions and create an identity of his own.

He is Delic: a self-proclaimed Casanova with the ability to charm the panties off all women if he wants to- well, all women but Kumiko; so far, it is working though- and no one else should have the rights to tell him otherwise.

He'll make his own decisions; follow his own desires and wishes like everyone else does with theirs. He'll create his own identity.

Besides, they said not to get too close to her in public. In Shizuo's case, it was not get close to her at all but…

No one is here in this house right now, is there?

It was just him and Kumiko.

He trailed a hand up along Kumiko's back, allowing the cotton material of her uniform dress shirt to crease up with his fingers, exposing a small bit of skin to his heated eyes. He felt her back stiffening further, and her breathing harsher.

He understood she is currently extremely nervous and anxious. And plagued with doubts.

So, he made it his goal to help her relax. To let go of all those negative emotions and pulses bottled up within her, the stress and apprehension that gathered within ever since she got together with Shizuo.

She might not have said anything to anyone, but Delic could see it. Priding himself on the understanding of the fickle ways of women, Delic could see the worries that gripped at her mind. Maintaining a relationship with The Fortissimo of Ikebukuro is a difficult task and journey. It hardly helped that she is still in school and only 17 years of age. And then there was the matter of Delic and Tsugaru, her awareness of their feelings for her, and her indecision of what is right and wrong.

But all she needs is a moment with him, a moment to let it all out.

"Don't worry, okay?" He chuckled lazily into her ear once more. "You worry too much."

Kumiko opened her mouth to voice her protest, but the words died in her throat, replaced by a soundless gasp of surprise and bliss when smooth lips trailed butterfly kisses along her neck whilst a wandering hand traced idyllic circles onto the back of her neck. A pink that was hardly from shyness blossomed across the bridge of her nose, her eyes peeking open in a haze.

His other free hand moved to run lightly along her folded legs, running all the way up her thighs and back down before caressing her knees, sending jolts of tickly electricity through her legs which caused Kumiko to suddenly shift as laughter threatened to bubble up her.

Noticing the odd reaction, Delic desired to test it further and thus once more languidly ran his fingers up her leg, softly grazing his fingernails across her skin. This time, she started laughing as the tickles got to her.

"S-Stop!" She gasped with a laugh, embarrassment and shyness forgotten as she swatted his hand away. She had never told Shizuo before but she was in fact, very ticklish. It never occurred to her that it might be important to tell him that, since they hadn't been too intimate physically.

Delic looked at her in amusement. "You're ticklish?"

With a sheepish and red face, she nodded before attempting to shift away from Delic who she suddenly realized was pressed too close to her for her liking. Her senses were beginning to slowly come back to her with his administrations gone.

Just as she pushed herself onto her knees to stand up, Delic suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, eliciting a cry of flash fear.

"D-Delic!" She wanted to take her pencils and poke this man! She wasn't some doll he could just drag around! Oooh, if only she had the galls to do what her mind conjured up then she woul-

Her thoughts died in a whisper of strangled smoke when she saw the way Delic looked at her.

Burning eyes of passion casted a sharp and intense gaze upon her, immobilizing all coherency and active thought. He stared at her, eyes focused on nothing, nothing, nothing but her and her lips dried at the intensity. His lips curled into an impassioned smile that promised an eternity of wonders and pleasure.

And she wondered, why did he harbor such emotions for her?

She…she did not deserve it.

Her mind numbed her body and her breath froze in time as she watched with timeless eyes; Delic leant over her fallen body like an unholy angel come to bestow upon her a world of paradise that was not found in heaven.

His breath ghosted over her lips, but did not touch. Instead, it skimmed down to her chin, leaving a soft lick before progressing up the side of her face and to her ears where he pressed an open-mouthed kiss, breathing huskily into it.

And images of Shizuo flashed through her mind like a movie on rewind; images of Tsugaru and images of Delic.

His hands laced together with hers, dragging them up across the _tatami_ floor and leaving the weakened limbs by her head. Trailing his hands back down along her arms symmetrically, he allowed one to rest upon her waist, just below her heaving chest, where it massaged her tranquilly through the white uniform shirt. The other adventured further down to her legs, where it ran playfully across the fevered skin of her thighs.

Warped words of identity, boyfriend, different people, same people, original and other garbled nonsense whirled into her head alongside the images of the three men of sunlight hair.

His heated lips placed ardent open kisses all over her neck, lacing her heated skin with light trails of his saliva. Giving one long lick diagonally across the column of her neck, Delic moved to suck the junction where her collarbone met her neck, imparting variations of soft and hard nips upon the gradually reddening skin. A gasp unconsciously left her parted lips, her dark eyes clouded with a heavy mist.

Feelings that her limited exposure and young body never experienced before assaulted her, dominating her conscience and mind. She could barely string thoughts together, and all she could think about was the feel of Delic's hands, the touch of his lips, the heat of his breath, the soft tickles of his hair…

All the while, a painful crevice of guilt and justice grew within her heart evermore.

Her fingers twitched and her toes curled when Delic ran his teeth along her collarbone, from one end to the other. The tickles registered as overwhelming pleasure and her leg lightly jerked in reaction. With one leg splayed flat on the floor and the other half-heartedly bent at the knees, Delic took the opportunity to slip his hand underneath her bent knee, rubbing his finger along the skin and feeling her leg clamp down on his hand from the tingle.

Smirking against the skin of her collar, he pulled his hand free and glided it sensually down the underside of her thighs, stopping short of invading her hiked skirt. Gaining even more confidence from her lack of protests, her hazy eyes, her parted lips and uneven breathing, his other hand crawled up her shirt, pushing it slowly over the expanse of her stomach and his eyes took in the sight as it came. One red tongue darted out to moist his lips in a grin.

He stopped when he reached the barrier that led to her bosom, catching the hitched gasp that left her. And he comprehended that despite her bleary mind, she still gripped onto her bodily virtue with a vice. He might have been eager, but he wasn't one to force a female unwillingly beyond fields that were of great urgency and importance. Miffed but still honorable, Delic decided to take what he can get and made a mental promise to urge her further in the future, when another chance came…

And he hoped that came soon, when he caught sight of the laced white bra underneath the little bridges her bundled shirt left.

Sliding his large hand across her stomach, he watched in mirth as her fingers twitched and disconnected bouts of laughter left her and slivers of sense filtered through her heady eyes. Feeling more playful than ever, he brought both hands up to her waist and begin tickling her.

Full-blown rounds of laughter erupted from her throat, and she tried to curl her body in to shield herself away from his assaulting hands.

"S-Stop!" She gasped as small tears pricked at her eyes and her throat scrambled for breath as laughter and words battled to leave her.

Pulling at his hands, Kumiko tried to bring her hiked shirt down but Delic blocked her attempts with his arm, continuing his tickling. In desperation and unconsciously, her legs kicked up in a fight to push Delic off but he trapped the two limbs between his own legs, locking them in effortlessly. Seeing as he possessed the strength of Shizuo, her efforts were useless and all she could do was wiggle around helplessly, laughing unstoppably as the tickles continued.

"S-S-Stop! D-Delic!" She cried out between laughs and the man's smirk only pulled wider, taking delight at the joy coursing through her and the way her partly exposed body writhed on the ground.

Feeling that the time and mood is right, Delic leant down towards her face, legs still caging her lower half in-between them. His hands caught onto her flailing arms and locked them into place between his chest and her heaving ones.

She breathed deeply, taking in air that was lost during her moment of torture. And Delic's sultry eyes took in all too happily the sight of her heaving torso, loving the way her bosom went up and down.

Kumiko stopped and controlled her breathing when she finally noticed where his gaze was trained, and a furious blush invaded her neck and face when it rushed back to her cleared mind what transpired and the position they were in.

Her lips begin to tremble and Delic looked up at that moment.

His eyes never once lost the intense fire and flaming ardor that was perpetually present whenever he looked at her and Kumiko felt her throat go dry.

Slowly, Delic pulled his face up to hers, impassioned eyes staring down at her widened ones that were gaining coherency and guilt by the second. Frowning at the emotions he found in her expressional eyes, he lowered his lips with the goal of erasing the stigma that gnawed at hers.

But before he could even reach her panting lips, despite all the treasure he managed to loot beforehand, he was hit hard in the head by an equally hard object.

And he growled lowly to himself that he never got to kiss her directly despite his glorious bodily ministrations.

"Damn it!" He cursed, falling to the side and off Kumiko whilst clutching his throbbing head. He spied the offending object out of the corner of his eyes.

A pipe.

"Goddamnit, TSUGARU!" He howled at the heavily frowning man who stood at the entrance way to the room. Displeasure was scrawled all over his calm figure, from the way his fingers drummed ominously against his arm to the way he stood with his legs spread apart.

With Delic off her, Kumiko quickly pushed herself up and corrected her clothes, pushing her shirt down and even taking the pains to tuck them back into her skirt band. The red was forever imprinted on her skin, and she turned her back towards Tsugaru and Delic with a burdened act.

Her head bowed in embarrassment and shame. But above all, avalanching guilt hung over her.

Shizuo….

Shizuo is going to kill her….

Or Delic.

* * *

><p><strong>*blushes like a nun* …I have never written anything close to this level before….*hides under blanket in embarrassment* I f-feel so…so….dirty! *cloud of gloom* And it's not even smut! I'm such a prude! DX<strong>

…**loved it? Hated it? Disgusted? X_X**

**..oh man, I hope I don't get banned by this…or by future chapters where it **_**might**_** progress a little further…probably not. I'm too prudish for that x-x**

**O-Oh and…**

**Thank you's to Insane-Skullz for the inspiration and idea for this chapter~! The mango bit got me laughing at first, and then I started writing it and then it occurred to me it sounded so dirty. Roflmao Brilliant, really ahaha**

**It has really helped move this chapter along the production phase! Feel free to suggest more scenarios and ideas guys, especially if you are eager to see a new chapter :p It definitely helps to get the next chapter kicked into gear haha as I do not have to spend too much time coming up with a romance scene…I really suck at them :S**

**And…last chapter did really bad in terms of reviews... lol I wonder what went wrong….? If you ever feel displeased with a chapter, please do leave a review and inform me why! Reviews are not there just for you to tell a author you like their work or to praise them, it is also available for you to inform the authors what you liked about their works and what you don't; it lets us know what we should and should not do so that we can tailor future stories to your liking~!**

**So please do leave a review when you can :)**

**Also…thanks a lot to all the ghost readers. Lol. There certainly are a lot of you...orz**

**And thank you to the FOUR people that reviewed haha…. **

**Insane-Skullz – first off, thank you so much for giving me the seed that was needed to grow this idea haha chatting with you has really set my mind in motion and removed the writer's block XD *haggles* and I checked the yogurt spelling…you can spell it both ways as yogurt and yoghurt XXD but thank you anyways for taking the time to point out things! Thanks a lot for reviewing often as well!**

**Yorukifon- haha Izaya will always be Izaya, stalking and trolling~ XD thank you for reviewing!**

**Khael- no DRRR story is complete without Izaya haha our beloved troll will certainly make more appearances in future chapters~ thanks a lot for reviewing~!**

**RinDey- haha the calm ones are usually the most dangerous since you have no idea what they are hiding, me thinks anyway XD and thank you for reviewing!**


	5. Psychedelic Elevator

**Author's Note: This story is overdue beyond overdue. I apologize to you all. I hope to make it up to you all for my disappearance by updating as much as I can! The overwhelming support for this story was what really made me come back to it and Fairyride in the end, as I ran into a slump in writing and could not find the time nor will to write much. But going through all your reviews again one day, it renewed my spirit to write this story and give back to all the lovely people who supported and reviewed for this story! I hope I can have your support again, as undeserving I am orz**

**On another note…there's a poll on my profile; It is regarding how…well, how much *action* you guys want to see in this story haha do go and vote :)**

* * *

><p><em>~Psychedelic Dreams~<em>

_Dream Five: Psychedelic Elevator_

_"All human actions have one or more of these seven causes: chance, nature, compulsions, habit, reason, passion, desire"  
><em>

_~Aristotle~_

Kumiko chewed on her lower lip nervously, unconsciously bouncing her leg up and down from the nerves that constantly coursed throughout her body.

Anxiety, guilt and nervousness have been plaguing her for days now.

Nothing she did could rid her thoughts, heart and body of it; the three deadly emotions that were like the plague.

Her reprehensible – but oh, so _damn_ sensual- tryst with Delic constantly haunted her thoughts, assaulting her mind with guilt, her heart with nervousness and her body with pleasure just from the thought of it.

She clamped down on her nails, trying to fight off the memory that was making the red creep up her neck.

It was so wrong yet felt so right, what she did.

The way Delic kissed and touched her felt as right as if it was Shizuo himself. And yet somewhere inside the musty corners of her mind, something screamed to her that it wasn't right.

That Delic isn't Shizuo.

And neither is Tsugaru.

They were all one and the same. But at the same time, they were three and not the same.

She groaned to herself, dropping her head into her hands before squeezing her head harshly in a desperate attempt to pushing these emotions and thoughts out of her head.

She can just go insane right about now.

Confusion has not left her since walking into Shinra's apartment that fateful day and it does not seem like it will be leaving her soon.

She felt the desperate need to confess to Shizuo, to let him know of what she did and what Delic did. But she so feared his reaction were she to do so.

Will he hate her?

Will he hurt Delic?

Will he leave her?

The foundation to any relationship is trust, that is what Kumiko truly believed. She had never kept anything from Shizuo, even the lies she had told Shizuo in the past before they were ever together, she confessed to him after their relationship bloomed and cemented.

Now should be no different.

But the fear and anguish in her heart was undeniable.

Tsugaru had not said anything regarding the matter, for he deemed it as something Kumiko has to overcome on her own, and the decision was hers to make.

"_No matter what you choose to do, I will not judge you." He had said to her quietly, rubbing gentle circles on the top of her head in a relaxing massage. "But it is a matter that you must come to terms with by yourself."_

Augh-! Tsugaru was wise and kind and understanding, but Kumiko awfully wished that he had made a decision for her.

On the other hand, Delic was all for boasting it to Shizuo. But at her fervent insistence that he did no such thing, he relented albeit with much complaints.

Days have passed now and she has yet to decide what to do about it.

Tsugaru and Delic have kept their mouths sealed and held to their promise to her but Kumiko had a god awful feeling that the longer she delayed this, the worst the outcome.

For her or Delic or both, she did not know but it will not be good.

She needed to talk to Shizuo, and come to terms with her emotions and feelings. She also needed Shizuo to talk to her about his own feelings and how things will be from now on in regards to Tsugaru and Shizuo.

That was it then.

Then it has been decided.

Pulling in a deep breath, Kumiko held it in for a few moments before letting it all out in one heave, but the negative feelings stayed and did not go as she had wanted.

Her doorbell ringing had her shooting up from her position on her bed. With a determined clench of her fists, she grabbed her sling bag and cellphone and proceeded to open the door.

Opening the door revealed Shizuo to her in his usual bartender uniform.

He had his shades off, revealing the beautiful honey eyes that she loved. The eyes that told her no lies. From the day she met him and even until now, as all her secrecy threatens to swallow her whole, he has yet to turn secretive gazes onto her.

He presented himself to her as he is.

She swallowed as the guilt threatened her again.

He greeted her with a gruff smile. "Hey."

"H-Hi…" She tried to greet back as cheerfully as she could, but the turmoil within her was bringing her stutters back; the stutters that has lessened considerably around his presence, returning only in times of utter urgency or emotional stress.

"You ready?" He asked, quirking a curious brow when he noticed how jumpy she was.

"Y-Yea!" Stepping out, Kumiko locked the door behind her, tucking her house keys into her bag securely. The both of them then proceeded to the train station together, walking closely but far enough to allow a socially acceptable distance between them.

They were making their way to Shinra's apartment, where Shizuo was supposed to check in with the underground doctor to see how he was doing. Delic and Tsugaru had already went earlier in the day when Shizuo was working. At Shinra's insistence, the three of them should go separately for he wished no further harm to his love nest with Celty where he planned to make dullahan babies with her.

Shizuo had heard a loud _slap_ right after that comment but he hardly cared if Shinra was being strangled by Celty at that very moment.

Delic was forced by Shizuo to go the earliest for that was the time Kumiko was still in school. Tsugaru went next during late noon and now Shizuo was heading there with Kumiko as evening draped across the day.

Shizuo had planned to go alone initially, for he rather not worry the senior girl with anymore of this ridiculous problem Shinra got them in, but she pleaded to go as well. Unable to deny her concerns, he conceded to her.

He thought that she had been acting strangely as of late, eyes always shifting and fingers constantly twiddling with each other. It was like she was keeping something from him, which caused Shizuo to frown but he did not push her.

Kumiko have always been honest with him, and she will talk to him of her own accord. He found no need to confront her or pressure her.

Delic on the other hand…that infuriating persona of his, which till now he still **cannot** accept the fact that Delic is part of him, had constantly shot him these arrogant and condescending smirks whenever they passed each other. Like he was proud of something, which Shizuo did not know what. Not that it mattered to him. Delic can be run over by a car for all he cares…but then he needed him around for them to become one properly.

Shizuo could not see himself in that nefarious duplicate.

The evening train was packed with people heading home from work and students making their way to cram school. It did not help that the area Shinra lived in was one of the major residential areas, resulting in many people taking the same train line as them, heading for the same destination.

Shizuo and Kumiko were literally pushed into the train by people rushing to get on. Shizuo's brow twitched at the lack of manners of these people, but growing up here in this urban jungle, he was used to it.

It also helped that he was taller than most people and he was literally immovable no matter how many people pushed against him. Rather, those who tried to move him got crushed back by their own force repelling against them instead. Or they retreated on their own once Shizuo casted a very angry glare on them that sent them scuttling off and changing train cars.

Kumiko on the other hand, moved to the city from the countryside and was thus still overwhelmed by the people getting on the train.

"Urk-" A wave of salary men in black suits surged from behind her as the station bell rang, signaling the closing of the train doors and its imminent departure. She was pushed front where Shizuo stood holding onto the handles, and she tried to stand her ground by focusing all her strength into her heels.

But as the train door closed, everyone was jammed into the train like sardine and Kumiko's feet faltered, and her face went flat against Shizuo's chest.

With a soft groan, she tried to move her body into a more comfortable position where she was not sandwiched to the point that she can't breathe.

Shizuo's lips tilted up in amusement at her plight. A person of her height was usually at a disadvantage during situations like these.

Wrapping one arm around her, the other kept on the handle, he pulled her away from the suits behind her, before he edged back a little, creating more space for her to stand and breathe fresh air instead of the stench of men stuck in an office room all day.

"T-Thanks." She mumbled up to him, cheeks flushed from the exertion of taking a simple train ride and from the embarrassment of crushing her nose against his vest.

"It's nothing." Shizuo mumbled back down to her, their voices oddly loud in the silent train. Most of the passengers were busy looking at their phones or books and the others were resting after a long day of work.

It was a mere 20minute ride to their station, and much like how they were crammed into the train, they were pushed out of it by the horde of suits scrambling to get out.

Shizuo's brow twitched. Did people really not have the patience to wait even just a few seconds?

Then again, he wasn't one to talk. He had patience issues himself.

Breathing the fresh air again, Kumiko sighed in relief. "That was horrible…" She muttered, straightening out her shirt and checking that her skirt still covered her treasures.

"You'll get used to it." Shizuo chuckled back at her and she smiled at him shyly, before once again turning her eyes away, something shifting within them.

Shizuo frowned lightly. "You alright?"

"Huh? Y-Yea, why wouldn't I be?" She shuffled her feet, looking at everywhere but him. "Oh, there's our exit!"

She tugged quickly on Shizuo's sleeves before walking ahead of him in fast, small steps.

Shizuo easily kept up with her with his long strides, eyes kept on the back of her head.

Kumiko felt his eyes on her, and she could not help but squeeze her own in overwhelming guilt.

It was killing her.

She had to tell him soon.

The walk to Shinra's apartment will only take a mere 7 minutes, and as they passed through the station gates, a war raged in Kumiko's mind.

When was the right time to talk to him?

Was there a right time for such things?

Should she tell him before or after they meet Shinra?

What if something happens and she accidentally blurts it out when meeting with Shinra? Then not only Shizuo and the other two, but Celty and Shinra will know of her wicked act.

With a shaky breath and clammy fingers, she decided it had to be before meeting Shinra.

She didn't know whether that was the best choice or not, but the sooner the better. She had delayed long enough.

"S-Shizuo-san…"

The man walking beside her tilted his head in her direction, eyes inquiring. "Hm?"

Heart thundering within her tiny frame, Kumiko imagined herself not breathing from the staggering turbulence that whirled within her. It felt like she was about to plunge before an oncoming train.

Kumiko stopped walking, causing Shizuo to stop as well. She scuffed her feet against the pavement, suddenly finding the grey ground extremely interesting.

"T-There's something I have to t-tell y-you…"

"…." Shizuo said nothing as he merely stared at her. He could literally feel the waves of apprehension rolling off her. But his mind stayed blank as did his expression as he waited for the girl to speak.

He did not know what she wanted to say, and he did not took any guesses but he certainly did not expect the next words that fell out of her.

"I…D-Delic…w-well…" Her words were tumbling and crumbling around each other and with each moment that passed, she could almost feel Shizuo starting to lose his patience, even with her, for he had heard her mention the name _Delic_.

And Delic and her in one sentence did **not** sit well with him.

"M-Me and Delic k-kissed!" She blurted out, panting and heart leaping in an erratic dance.

Shizuo stared at her.

Kumiko winced and forced herself to continue. "B-but it w-wasn't really a k-kiss-! It was m-more like-" Like what? A 'no direct lip lock make-out session?' Her words fell out of her faster than she thought possible, one after another the sentences stumbled out in stuttered waves as she tried her best to explain what occurred between her and Delic at both the department store and his apartment.

Her words left her with a fervent prayer that Shizuo would understand. Understand her confusion, her emotions and all the damn fucking stress that's piling on her with this situation. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel towards Delic and Tsugaru, and she certainly did not know how to act because she was so torn between seeing them as Shizuo and as not Shizuo.

Cause to her, they are all part of Shizuo whom she really, really, really cared for!

Shizuo listened to all she had to say with a blank slate, and silent. People passed by them with strange looks but none stopped for the scene was merely a man and girl speaking to each other on the streets.

But behind that simple scene so many emotions and turmoil were rumbling and threatening to burst out from all parties involved.

She finished breathlessly, chest rising up and down as she caught up with her breathing. But all the while she kept her wider than usual eyes on Shizuo who has yet to move a single muscle nor say anything.

And she dreaded that the most.

"S-Shizuo-san…?"

He continued to stare at her silently. Kumiko felt something prick at her eyes. No, no, no, no, she did not want things to end like this. She did not want things to end with him. Please don't let it be that, please!

"S-Say something…please?" She asked with a squeak, the pitch of her voice running with the strain of her heart.

Moments passed where Kumiko stood under Shizuo's heavy gaze, his silence suffocating her in a cold sweat.

And suddenly-

He breathed a sigh that was neither light or heavy, neither soft or sharp.

"Let's go."

With that, Shizuo turned away and continued on his way to Shinra's apartment building.

Kumiko froze to her spot, eyes wide and seeing nothing but the back of the golden haired man as he walked further and further away from her.

The tears were rushing at her eyes, pushing against the doors to let them out. With a sharp sniff, Kumiko rubbed her eyes furiously, refusing to cry here on the streets and before Shizuo.

If she had to cry, which she really needed to, she will wait; wait till she was alone where no one can see her weak again.

With shaky and reluctant steps, Kumiko followed after Shizuo, trailing further and further behind him.

She didn't know what he was thinking.

But she had expected an explosion of anger of some sort. Not this.

This was worst than seeing him angry.

She wanted him to be angry at her.

He can scream, yell, raise his fists at her- anything!- anything but this.

They stepped into Shinra's high rise apartment building, and Shizuo pressed on the elevator button. In a tension that was palpable, they waited for the elevator, Kumiko several steps behind Shizuo, staring at nothing but the ground.

She dared not look at Shizuo.

The chime of the elevator rang, and they stepped into the elevator, Shizuo after her.

Walking straight to the elevator wall, Kumiko meekly turned around and kept her gaze to the ground again.

Shizuo pressed on Shinra's floor, and waited for the door to close on its own, not bothering to press the close button.

The door dragged to a close with a silent thud.

A second passed where Kumiko thought she just might suffocate before reaching the top floor where Shinra's home is located.

"Kumiko."

The sudden sound of her name jerked her head upwards.

And then lips pressed onto hers.

Kumiko's eyes widened and her body jerked with a start from the surprise and shock of Shizuo suddenly kissing her.

Arms gripped her shoulders and she was pushed back against the elevator wall.

_3__rd__ floor_

Shizuo's large hands ran down the sides of her arm, one circling around her waist whilst the other travelled down and back up to her cheeks where they curled around the nape of her neck, holding her and pressing her against his fervent lips.

The arm around her waist suddenly tightened before she was lifted up against him and then pressed against the cold metal wall behind her, effectively trapping her between his warm body and the metallic cage.

Her mouth opened in a gasp of surprise but no sound passed between Shizuo's impassioned kisses and her heated lips.

_6__th__ floor_

Her arms instinctively wrapped around Shizuo's neck and her legs clamped onto Shizuo's lower waist; the action was a result of her bodily reflex when she lost touch with the floor. And the result of her heart that _pitter pattered_ in a rhythm that said that this felt right.

"S-Shizuo-!" She panted when he finally broke from her lips only to drag his opened mouth across her cheeks and to her ear where he intentionally breathed harshly into the appendage, blowing hot air into it.

Kumiko could feel her ears heat from his actions and her fingers gripped onto the back of his shirt.

_9__th__ floor_

The hand around her neck dropped all the way to her thighs where it ran a fast track up along her skin before grabbing a firm hold of it, the material of her skirt bundled within his hand along with the flesh of her thigh.

The hand around her waist did the same with her other thigh, and Kumiko felt herself being pushed up further along the wall so that she came eye to eye with Shizuo's molten orbs.

She felt her bare back shivering against the cold metal meeting it, the back of her shirt having hiked during her slide up.

His lips met hers again and this time she was prepared for it.

_12__th__ floor_

His kiss was forceful yet strangely gentle, pushing her head back against the wall as her hands brushed across his cheeks and into his sunlight hair. She was quickly and thoroughly dominated by Shizuo's kisses which left her lips the burning color of passionate red.

Her heart continued to drum inside her and she could feel the rush of something akin to exhilaration coursing through her body as her legs tightened themselves against him.

There was a squeeze to her thighs which surprised her into a soundless protest that was quickly swallowed by Shizuo's continued assault and the addition of something wet and hot against her mouth.

_15__th__ floor_

Kumiko felt the red charge through her cheeks and neck when she realized that Shizuo had ran his tongue across her lips.

Her mind was running rampant all over the place, and all the emotional stress she had bottling inside her were forgotten and gone in the face of Shizuo's sudden but wanted passionate assault on her.

Summoning a small bit of courage, Kumiko pushed her mouth back against Shizuo's, and she could feel something rumbling from the back of his throat before she was quickly pushed back again, the back of her head meeting the wall with a soft thud.

She started feeling the calloused pads of tapered fingers rubbing circles on the back of her thigh before Shizuo suddenly pulled away and focused burning eyes on her.

She gazed back at him with equally alighted eyes that shimmered with slivers of confusion.

The heat on her cheeks, neck and ears were burning her, warming her to the point she no longer felt the icy touch of the elevator walls.

The feeling of the elevator slowing led to her being dropped back to her feet.

_20__th__ floor_

The elevator doors opened with a _ding_ and Shizuo turned away and casually walked out as if nothing had happened.

Leaning against the wall as she frantically scrambled to piece her mind back together, she quickly exited before the doors closed, fixing her hair and clothes as Shizuo stopped before Shinra's apartment door and rang the bell.

"Shizuo! Kumiko-chan! Great to see you two are still alive and well!" The doctor greeted cheerfully, opening the door wide open to allow the both of them in.

The bodyguard merely grunted in his usual way at Shinra and proceeded into the living room to find Celty.

Stepping in after Shizuo, Kumiko proceeded to take off her shoes during which the doctor examined her face and pushed his glasses up with slight worry. "Kumiko-chan, are you alright? Your face is really red. You're not running a fever are you?"

"N-No! I'm o-okay…"

In fact, she was far from okay.

_What the hell was that?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe the elevator scene many of you wanted has been deployed~!<strong>

**Before going into my waaaay overdue review response, first let me apologize for suddenly dropping off the face of the earth. There is nothing I can say that will possibly make up for the long wait, and I know how many people really wanted to see the next chapter haha I left you all hanging at a very horrible place…didn't I? XD :S **

**SO! Instead of apologizing with more words, I shall update this story as much as I can :D **

**As previously, if you have any opinions, ideas or things you would like to see happening, feel freee to let me know XD this story is for you all to live out your fantasies about Shizuo(s) hahaha **

**Review Response Time!**

**Krys Hawke- Thank you for your review! I am glad that my first make-out scene was to your liking XD And yes, I love the point you brought up :D I will be incorporating it into one of the chapters! XXD thanks so much for that!**

**Ladybug888- Thank you for your review! Ohohoho don't worry, Shizuo will get plenty of affection *coughactioncough* from Kumiko soon enough hahaha And what you mentioned about Delic's dilemma stemming from Shizuo's sexual deprivation is pretty much spot on with one of the things I am tying between them XXD ahaha *hugs* sorry for the late update!**

**InsomniaticActs- Thank you for your review! I am glad you find it enjoyable :DD **

**Crusader- awww thank you so much for the review, and especially defending me against the unknown flamer. It meant a lot, that my readers would do that! Makes me feel absolutely horrid for suddenly not updating for so long :( but I shall fix that now! Ohh, now that you mention having Tom help, I'm wondering what role I should put him in XD hehehe love-love experience talk perhaps? Haha **

**Shugochara119- Thank you for your review! And there will be plenty of moments and chapters for Kumiko and Shizuo haha they are the main pair XD**

**Insane-Skullz- Thank you for your review! hahah glad you enjoy how naughty Delic is ;D haha Kumiko-Delic Radar XD I think I shall use that somewhere soon ahaha **

**Juunin- Thank you for your review! Ahaha glad you liked the ohgodohgod bit :p ahahaha Shizuo is the original, so rights to Kumiko belongs to him in any case XD **

**Geneu- Thank you for your review! And you are quite right about that…the point of no return! D: legasp! Were you not supporting Delic in the last chapter? XD ahaha **

**Maziodyne- eeek! I love Persona hahaha and thank you for your review! And Tsugaru will have his turn :D he's just a bit more harder to put in situations like that because of his maturity and virtue hahah and thank you for defending me against the flame. It meant a lot to me!**

**Duck Duck Moose- Thank you for your review! Aww I would have loved to receive a fanart from you for this story haha but then I suddenly dropped from the face of the earth…orz forgive me for that! But yes, jealous Shizuo! Hehehe **

**Nina101- Thank you for your review! Forgive meeee for the delay in update! It is worst than you not reviewing one chapter, by a long shot :S but yes, Tsugaru should go to you and stop getting between Delic and Kumiko ahahaha *hugs* **

**Kitty1872- Thank you for your review! And I am glad you enjoy my story :3 **

**Xenocanaan- haha Thank you for your review! Shizuo will be everywhere in this story, so don't worry too much XD**

**KhAel- Thank you for your review! Haha Tsugaru is a bastard in that way XD a nice and sweet bastard haha**

**Kaitou Angel- Thank you for your review! Hehehe jealous Shizuo is popping up a lot amongst you all XD **

**GodComplexX- Thank you for your review! And I think anyone would be confused in her shoes XXD **

**Brittany- Thank you for your review! And I am glad you like my portrayal of all three Shizuo's :D **

**Nizuna Fujieda- Thank you for your review! Haha it pleases me to hear that my story is interesting to you :33 *hugs* **

**Babyspice939- Thank you for your review! Annnd your update is now here XD **

**YuyuMewz- Thank you for your review! And more as your request! :D **

**Xelainatx- Thank you for your review! your update is here~! **


End file.
